Revelations
by Nautica7mk
Summary: 23 months after AJBAC. A lot of interesting scenarios and a pretty good plot that you might like. The story and characters involved, as well as new ones stays as true to the Original Series as much as possible. Please read and review.
1. Repercussions

**Dark Angel**

  
  


**Title**: Revelations

**Rated**:PG****

**Spoilers**: Season 1****

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters in the TV Series that are mentioned in this fan fiction belong to me other than the ones created out of the blue. They belong to Jim Cameron and Co. I have no money other than the piggy bank I have behind my bed, so don't sue me.

This is my very first Fan Fiction, and I'm not into the whole writing a story thing. I'm more of a reader/reviewer type of person, so if the story seems lopsided, I apologize.

**Summary**: The story takes place 2-3 months after "And Jesus Brought A Casserole." Max is held in Manticore under Madame X's watchful eye, while Logan hides his emotion through work and at the same time receiving financial aid from someone quite unexpected....

  
  


**Act I**   
  


Opening Scene  
  
_Manticore Laboratory_  
  
Madame X: How is X5-452 doing?  
Dr. Ryder: Being put in close observation this past couple of months, as we expected, she's doing  
exceptionally well.  
Madame X: Is she responding to the treatment?   
Dr. Ryder: Unfortunately no. She's fighting it. She's fighting it hard.  
Madame X: It wasn't difficult with the other female X-5.  
Dr. Ryder: Well the other X-5 wasn't shot down, died, and brought back to life by the one they call "Big Brother"  
Madame X: I see your point.  
Dr. Ryder: She's very despondent, and has quite a mouth.  
Madame X: But have we learned anything about her so far?  
Dr. Ryder: We don't know the last name she goes by, nor her contacts, and she still won't give out a single location to any of the other X-5's and their wher.....  
Madame X: Don't waste my time on what you don't know, and tell me about what you do.  
  
[Dr. Ryder stays silent]  
  
Madame X: [Disappointed] I see, you have nothing. Nearly 3 months and you found nothing.  
Dr. Ryder: We're doing our best.  
Madame X: Well if this is your best, I suggest you beg for your life. We are on tight observation among the committee, and after the huge fiasco X5-452 pulled off 3 months ago, it jeopardizes everything Manticore and I have built.   
Dr. Ryder: Yes ma am.  
Madame X: Good. Now go back and prove me wrong.  
  
_Fogle Towers_  
  
[Door bell rings off of Logan's apartment, and Logan, who is in his wheelchair, opens the door]  
  
Mr. Steele: Logan Cale?  
Logan: This is he. What do you want?  
Mr. Steele: My name is Mr. Steele, we spoke on the phone.  
Logan: Yeah, I remember. Come in.  
  
[Logan escorts Mr. Steele to the dining room.]  
  
Logan: So what exactly is this all about?   
  
[Mr. Steele places his briefcase on the table, opens it, and takes out several documents and hands them to Logan]  
  
Logan: What's this?  
Mr. Steele: You won't know till you read it.  
Logan: [Shocked] It's a deed.  
Mr. Steele: Yes, it is.  
Logan: I don't understand. Everything has been confiscated by the ....  
Mr. Steele: [Cuts Logan] I know, but this is entirely different. What you're holding in your hands are documents stating everything you own. There's no catch, no strings. These things belonged to your mother and now...to you.  
Logan: My mother?  
Mr. Steele: Yes.   
Logan: There must be some kind of mistake, if something like this belonged to my mother, I would've known.  
Mr. Steele: That isn't entirely true. I was advised if anything would've happen to Cale Industries, and your financial status, I would come over and hand this to you. Of course, the incident regarding your Uncle's company happened months ago, we were off shore getting all the required documents ready to bring to you. It took longer than expected.  
Logan: Off shore?  
Mr. Steele: Hm mmm. Your businessman-of-a-father worked all-round. He set up businesses all around the world representing 32 different countries. Your mother of course, owned 65% of your father's corporation.  
Logan: Why? She's not the business type.  
Mr. Steele: He trusted her more so than anyone he's ever met. Plus, it was to separate himself from his snobbish family. Excuse the tone.   
Logan: None taken.  
Mr. Steele: The money wasn't really all that important to your father...your mother too. He did it mainly for you, and because he was just too good at it.  
Logan: That's pops for you.  
  
[Mr. Steele searches through his briefcase once more and then hands Logan an envelope. As Logan takes it from his hand, opens it, and reveals a bank statement and two keys. One to a safe deposit box, the other to a storage place. Logan is surprised by the amount in the Bank Statement and how well his old Man actually kept this from his uncle.]  
  
Mr. Steele: I have another engagement to attend to. I'll leave you with all this and my card. If you have any questions, please, give me a call.  
Logan: Yeah. [Still taking it all in]  
  
[Madame X's Manticore office]  
  
Madame X: [Angrily] I been around asking nothing but questions and unfortunately, 99.9% responded with no answers. So tell me, have you found anything on this clown yet?  
Lt. Oreal: No. As we suspected, he's smart and he's good. He covers his tracks well.  
Madame X: Lydecker may have been in charge of the Manticore X series for 2 decades, but computer genius he is not. He had help, and I have a good idea who.  
Lt. Oreal: Eyes Only?  
Madame X: Eyes Only.  
Lt. Oreal: I've observed his work since you've contacted me. A lot of his work.   
Madame X: And...  
Lt. Oreal: Well, he's solved a lot of cases most people would just throw in the corner to collect dust. He sets a goal, he gets it done. Skillfully I might add. I've tried tracing back several of his hacks the past 6 ½ months, and with all my experience, he has the most paranoid fire walls that I have ever seen. It'll take me years if not forever to figure out and break everything down. And even if I do, the location we get might not even be his.  
Madame X: But it isn't impossible? So there's a chance.  
Lt. Oreal: Eyes Only may be just another cigarette for you to step on Renfro, but this guy is serious, and with that means serious business. If he was behind the lab explosion, he knows things, a lot of things about Manticore and how we work, so there's a huge chance a cable hack can go on and Eyes Only will blur out and reveal everything.  
Madame X: That's why you're here. To keep that little theory of yours from happening. So if you know what's good for you, you'll find him.  
Lt. Oreal: Then what?  
Madame X: Torture him until he tells us everything.  
Lt. Oreal: With this guy, he'd probably die first.  
Madame X: If there's a will, there's a way.  
  
_Logan's Apartment_  


[Evening]

  


[While it's raining, Logan does his typical routine of staring out the window reflecting on the days  
events, and at the same time, thinking of Max.]  
  
[Door slams]  
  
[Logan paying no attention hears Bling call out his name, but continues to ignore.]  
  
Bling: [Looks around for Logan] Logan, are you here? [Finds him] There you are man.  
Logan: Bling. Hey.  
Bling: [Notices the wheelchair] What's the use of the exoskeleton when you don't even use it?   
Logan: Somehow, walking doesn't seem all that important anymore.  
Bling: You wanna talk about it?  
Logan: About what?  
Bling: Don't play dumb Logan, especially with me. You gotta talk about this sooner or later.   
Logan: [Sad tone] Why? Why even bother. It doesn't change anything.  
Bling: Maybe not, but you'll feel hell of a lot better than you are now. I know you feel partially responsible and.....  
Logan: Don't. [Cutting in] Please don't.  
Bling: Not only are you my boss, you're my friend above all else. You continually close yourself from everyone. It's unhealthy.  
Logan: Don't tell me what's healthy for me or what not. I've been doing fine on my own.  
Bling: What the hell is that suppose to mean?  
Logan: Nothing.  
Bling: Sometimes I wonder whether this is just about Max, but I realize now it's more. And losing Max has open up a lot of painful wounds that you've covered under you for so long. I saw it coming a mile away, but I had no idea how deep it was till right now.  
Logan: Please go.  
Bling: Logan.  
Logan: Go.  
  
[Upset, Bling silently turns around and leaves.]  
  
[Logan wheels himself to his computer room and takes out a beautifully carved wooden box out of his drawer. Hesitating, he opens it and takes out his mother's locket and with some deep sadness in his eyes, placed it around his neck. Ten minutes later, after putting the exoskeleton on, he grabs the address to the estate that was given to him and heads out.]  
  
_Original Cindy's Crib_  
  
[Original Cindy is on the phone when suddenly somebody knocks on her door.]  
  
Original Cindy: [Opens the Door] Bling?  
Bling: Hey  
Original Cindy: Whatcha doin here?   
Bling: I need your help.  
Original Cindy: [To the phone] Homegurl, I'll call you back. [Facing Bling] What can Original  
Cindy do for you?  
Bling: [With a worried look] Logan.  
Original Cindy: Logan.  
Bling: Need I say more?  
Original Cindy: [Curious] What's going on with Logan? Precious don't talk to me much.  
Bling: He doesn't talk much to anyone... Precious? You call him Precious?  
Original Cindy: Well yeah, is that a problem?  
Bling: No. Of course not. [Hiding a little bit of jealousy.]  
  
[Sitting on the couch, they start talking about Logan's problem]  
  
Original Cindy: Damn! It's that serious huh?  
Bling: Yeah, he's hiding it as always. I don't know how much longer he can keep this up. I have  
this feeling he's going to emotionally break down. That or explode.  
Original Cindy: Have you talked to Syl and Krit about this?  
Bling: No, they barely know Logan. No one knew Logan as good as Max did.  
Original Cindy: Where are they anyway?  
Bling: Manticore never traced Max to the warehouse, so their still taking residence there. As well  
as Lydecker.  
Original Cindy: You tellin me that the monster that torture my boo is still walkin and talkin? Something is definitely up.  
Bling: There are reasons he's still alive.  
Original Cindy: Better be good, cuz if I see him, Original Cindy gonna give him a smackdown.  
Bling: Noted.  
Original Cindy: So where's Logan, gonna have a little chat with precious.  
Bling: Probably at his place, what are you gonna say to him?  
Original Cindy: Nothing, I'll just listen. And if not, I'll stare.  
  
[Original Cindy heads over to Fogle Towers. She knocked, but no one answered. The door was locked and closed, but with luck, Bling handed her his key so Original Cindy could come in. As expected, no one was home, Original Cindy looked around to see where he might be and noticed a yellow writing pad on the dining room table. Without hesitation she grabbed a pencil and  
smeared the horizontal part of the pencil on the pad and it revealed an address, next thing you know, she heads out and over to the address.]  
  
_Outside the gate of a very large estate_  
  
[Standing right outside the gate, Logan carefully observes the fine crafted sculptures surrounding the estate, surprised that none of them were stolen. Still hesitant to go in, Logan finally has the courage to do so. Right before he walks through the gate, he wipes the dirt off the sign next to the gate, and it reads "Ocean View," the name of the estate. Walking through the freshly cut grassed, he wonders how anyone has kept the place in good condition. Next thing he knows, a middle-aged man, somewhere around late 50's early 60's moves in from behind him]  
  
Logan: [Startled] Hello.   
  
[The old man stands and just stares.]  
  
Logan: I didn't mean to barge in unannounced. Everything kinda went a little too...  
Arthur: Mr. Cale, I've been expecting you for a very long time. My name is Arthur. The  
groundskeeper. A friend or more so, a friend of your mothers.  
Logan: My mother. [Skeptical] Interesting, everyone seems to know more about my mother than I.  
Arthur: That's because we do. She was taken from you when you were a child, you barely got the chance to really know her.  
Logan: [Uncomfortable] I don't mean to be rude, but talking about my mother to a perfect stranger is something I don't do, so please, just tell me what exactly is this place?   
Arthur: As you wish. [His eyes directed to the estate] This place belongs to your parents that took your father 5 years to fully restore.  
Logan: They've never taken me here.  
Arthur: Oh they have. See that tree over there?  
Logan: [Looks over to the directions] Yeah. So?  
Arthur: Your parents would have a picnic right under that tree with you, eating peanut butter and jelly. I remember you loved that.  
Logan: I can't... [Trying to recall some type of recollection]  
Arthur: You were young, very young.  
Logan: Do you mind if I look around this place on my own?  
Arthur: You don't have to ask me, you own it.  
  
[Looking around, Logan begins to feel more disoriented as ever before. Not knowing how to take it all in, he does what he normally does, shut everyone and everything out till something more urgent comes a calling, and there it was...]  
  
Original Cindy: Damn Precious! One hell of a crib you got here.  
Logan: Original Cindy. [Surprised] What are you doing here? Better yet, how did you find me?  
Original Cindy: That ain't important. So...  
Logan: So...  
Original Cindy: How you doin?  
Logan: Alright. You?  
Original Cindy: Good. No, that's a lie. Original Cindy committed a sin and said a lie. I ain't doing good, cuz I miss Max. I miss my boo a lot, and I know you do too, so stop with the silent-brooding act and talk to me about it. I ain't even gonna say anything, Original Cindy just listens.  
Logan: Bling?  
Original Cindy: What did Original Cindy just say?  
Logan: Bling [Convinced]  
Original Cindy: My lips are sealed.  
Logan: [Laughs]  
Original Cindy: [Smiles]  
  
[Logan searches the corridors of the mansion, astound with the detailed carvings and lavish antique furniture filling the wide open spaces, he starts talking. To himself and loud enough for Original Cindy to hear.]  
  
Logan: My whole life, everything was handed to me. Born to a life of privilege they say. With all the money I had, the car, the house, the right people I was expected to know, none of it made me happy. When my parents died, I've always felt that I did something wrong, like I deserved it or something. When they died, I died with them. My mother did nothing but good her entire life,  
and in exchange, they destroy her. My father may have been called a tycoon in his business savvy world, but at home, he was the greatest dad, my dad. [Faces Original Cindy] You can talk you know.   
Original Cindy: [Smiles] If you say so. You don't talk about them much...hell, you don't talk about them at all.  
Logan: It wasn't till I met Max when that part of me became alive again. I started to feel comfortable mentioning my parents in small but frequent conversations we'd have together.  
Original Cindy: You were married once though, you didn't feel that with her, what's that girls name, Daphne?  
Logan: No, Valerie. She was, I guess you can say, a failed attempt for acceptance. My uncle Jonas and company has always urged me to settle down. I enjoyed Val's company, I liked her a lot. I questioned many times whether I loved her, and even though I've said it, it didn't feel right. I guess her playing me was a God-given gift. And Daphne, well, she was a college infatuation...it all worked out for the best.  
Original Cindy: How was my Boo any different? Not just cuz she got some black-helicopter dudes  
after her [Realizing what she just said] Logan, I'm sor...  
Logan: It's alright, your Boo, as you so eloquently put it, always caught me in my game. She was never afraid to express concern or her thoughts. Confident, beautiful, intelligent. I've never met anyone like her.  
Original Cindy: [Agreeing] You could say that again.  
Logan: [Closes his eyes] I held her. Held her in my arms. [Flashes of the night Max was killed]  
She tried telling me something, I didn't want her to say it, I told her it can wait. I just thought maybe if she didn't tell me, then they'll be a chance...a chance...  
Original Cindy: She may still be alive [Finishing his sentence]  
Logan: Pretty selfish huh?  
Original Cindy: Precious, I've known you a while, and you can never be selfish even if you tried.  
Logan: You sound like you believe that.  
Original Cindy: I do. I've seen what you do for people. How you help them regardless of your  
own safety.  
Logan: My safety was never a concern of mine.  
Original Cindy: Well it should be. Cuz Precious won't be any help for the world if your dead.  
Logan: [Chuckles] Well, since you put it that way.   


**End of Act I**

  
  


**Writers Notes: **I'd just like to clarify that Original Cindy is still unaware that Logan is** Eyes Only**.


	2. Friends and Foes

**Disclaimer:** Like I said before, none of these characters belong to me. They belong toJim Cameron and Co. I have no money so it's best to leave me alone on this matter.****

**Act II**

_Manticore_

Cell Block LP-24

[Max, sitting in the right corner of her room, knees to her chest. Quite. Alone. Four walls surrounding her, no where to go, no place to hide. She remains mute.]

_Warehouse_

[For some unbeknownst reason. Syl and Krit decided to let Lydecker run amuck. Still keeping a close eye on him, he was chained up for a month to a steel rod, but came to a point where they realized that he won't runaway.]

Lydecker: How you kids doing?

Krit: We're fine, we've got all the equipment...

Syl: [Irritated]...And we're not your kids.

[Lydecker heads to the Van with all the computer equipment and starts searching for information]

[Syl and Krit, quietly talking to one another.]

Krit: I can't believe after everything he's done, we haven't snapped his neck yet, I think I'm down with something.

Syl: You're not sick, I can't believe it either. 

Krit: I miss em. [Referring to Max, Zack, and the others.]

Syl: Yeah I know. Me too.

Krit: It's hard to believe that she's gone.

Syl: We didn't even get a chance to catch up on things.

Krit: Our adventures. Experiences. The Sights we've seen. And all the...

Syl: [Cuts in] Boys.

Krit: Syl.

Syl: Sorry. Trying to liven the moment.

Krit: [Smiles]

Syl: Yo Deck, so what's our plan of attack?

[Lydecker exits the van and gives Syl and Krit a rundown]

Lydecker: Well, I've been doing a lit....

[Eyes Only hack appears on their TV Screen]

Eyes Only: Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city....

Syl: Check it out, it's Eyes Only.

Lydecker: Yeah, it is. He's the plan.

Krit: The plan, what are you talking about?

Lydecker: He helped you didn't he? Warned you that I'll be after you.

Syl: Yeah, but we never met him. We were doing our thing, and the next thing you know, Eyes Only flashes our barcodes on screen and advises us to disappear.

Lydecker: There's got to be a way to contact him. It anyone can help, it's him. 

Krit: Why the hell are you so content in going back into Manticore. They have X-7's remember. And God know what else, or have you forgotten that your kids are outdated? 

Lydecker: [Not Amused] We have to get her out.

Syl: Who out? Brin. Like she wants to.

Lydecker: No. Max.

[Surprised at Lydecker's request, they question him.]

Syl: What do you mean Max? She's gone.

Lydecker: No, she isn't.

Krit: [Punches Deck to the ground] We are having a very bad couple of months, and pissing off an genetically-engineered soldier is something I wouldn't cross...

Lydecker: She's alive. And well. [Trying to regain mobility] It's the truth.

Syl: That'll be a first. [Still not trusting him]

Lydecker: You want proof, there it is. [Points to the computer screen in the van]

[Krit and Syl looks over to the screen and is shocked by what they see.]

Lydecker: After she was shot, she was taken to a surgical room. I have a loyal contact inside the facility, he sent me this image dated 3 weeks after the fireworks we put out in the lab. I've been trying to gather as much information as I can regarding her whereabouts. But I found nothing. Eye's Only has the equipment if not the brains to find her. I-we need his help.

[Finally agreeing]

Krit: How do we find him then?

Syl: [Flashbacks of Logan working on the computer] We may know someone.

Lydecker: Oh yeah. Who? [Clearly aware who she's referring to]

_Back at Fogle Towers_

[Logan and Original Cindy continues their conversation]

Original: [Making coffee] Precious, I don't mean to pry but-you know what...actually I do-what happened to you? I mean really, there seems to be a lot more than what your tellin Original Cindy?

Logan: You pay too close attention to detail, has anyone ever told you that?

Original: Aiight, but Precious ain't answered my question.

[Not knowing what to do or say, Logan finally lets it all out into the open with Original Cindy. Something he's never done with anyone. Not even to himself]

Logan: After my parents past away, my Uncle, ignoring any parental concern, decided best to ship me off to boarding school in France...

Original: Damn!

Logan: Second that.

Original: Keep goin, don't stop there.

Logan: I was referred to from many people as a "Gifted Child." Straight A's. All-round athlete. I graduated high school at 15 and got my Master's in political science at 18. I got tired of the routine and decided to take up residence in Yale University where I got my degree in Journalism. 

Original: uh-huh

Logan: [Looks at Original Cindy] I was a wild child.

Original: What? You kiddin me?

Logan: I kid not. Your looking at a 'former menace to society.' I've never hurt anyone, at least not intentionally. I did a few jobs here and there while I was in Europe.

Original: Like what?

Logan: You know, um.... [Hesitating] as a solo-contractor, I was asked to find certain valuable things, retrieve them, and in exchange, payment was wired to a Swiss Bank Account.

Original: And I thought Max was the thief in this family. 

Logan: Thing is, all this time I've scoffed at Max for stealing, she had no idea.

Original: [Silent]

Logan: What's wrong boo [mocking her], lost your tongue?

Original: Original Cindy never expected that kinda thing comin from you.

Logan: I'm sorry to disappoint.

**End of Act II**

**_Writers Notes_**__: You're probably wondering what's the dealio about Logan attending boarding school in Europe but all of the sudden graduating high school at 15. Well, I put that there on purpose to add mystery. Remember, when relatives, both parents/guardians alike send there kids to boarding school, especially to a whole different country, they tend to loose track on their activities. Especially their personal lives. This issue will be explained in an entirely different Fanfiction. In the remainder of the season, I'll probably link my stories together, but in ways that a newbie would understand.


	3. New Hope

**Disclaimer**: Aghhhh. Just refer to Chapter one and two regarding the whole disclaimer stuff.****

**Act III**

[Two days after their conversation, Original Cindy has provided a safe Haven for Logan, something Bling or anyone else could not have done since Max died.]

_Jam Pony_

[As Original Cindy exits Jam Pony for the nth time, wishing it was her last, she notices a young man, dark hair, about 5'9" with brown eyes. Though it wasn't that looks that caught her attention. It was the barcode behind his neck. Calmly, she approached him]

Original Cindy: I don't know who you are, what you're doing here, but this ain't no place for a boy like you.

Krit: What's with the discrimination?

Original Cindy: I know who you are, and the type of people after you, but Original Cindy don't need that drama right now. Now get lost.

Krit: You know what we are. [Surprised] Do you know Max?

Original Cindy: I ain't even gonna do this.

Krit: Okay, how about Logan?

Normal: Hey, I thought I sent you out. Bip bip bip, get movin. This is a place of business.

Original Cindy: [Turns around and leaves]

Krit: Hey [Runs after her, grabs her]

Original Cindy: Let me go or I'll put you in a world of hurt.

Krit: [Whispers] Please, we need his help.

Original Cindy: On what?

Krit: Max. 

Original Cindy: My boo is gone.

Krit: No she's not. She's alive, and she needs our help.

Original Cindy: Oh yeah, prove it.

[Suddenly, Original Cindy couldn't say anything. For one of the few rarest times, she didn't have much to say.]

Krit: [Takes out a photo of Max in bed at a Laboratory] This was taken three weeks after...

Original Cindy: We thought she died [Calmly trying to digest everything in]

Krit: Yeah, now will you help me.

_Fogle Towers_

[Logan hears a sudden knock on the door, next thing he knows, Syl, barges right in]

[During a fast pace conversation]

Logan: Syl. What are you doing here?

Syl: Krit told me you lived here.

Logan: Krit.

Syl: Yeah.

Logan: How did he know?

Syl: Original Cindy.

Logan: Oh. What can I do for you?

Syl: I'll skip the small talk and get to the point. Max is still alive, and we need to get her out of there. Now.

[Logan is taken back. Not knowing what to think with this knowledge that was dropped on him in mere seconds.]

Logan: [Max. Alive. No, it's not true] Max is dead.

Syl: No, she isn't.

Logan: You barge in here unannounced and blur out that Max is still alive. I'm sorry, I don't buy it. [Acting in Denial]

Syl: Look, we didn't wanna believe it either, but it's true. Lydeck...

Logan: [Rough Tone] Lydecker. Now I really don't believe you.

Syl: [Upset] Listen to me, whether or not you believe Max is alive is not my concern. I don't need your help to get her out. I need Eyes Only, and I have a gut feeling you know where I can get in touch with him.

Logan: [His eyes focused on a statuette.]

Syl: Fine, here. [Places a vanilla folder on the kitchen counter and heads out the door] You know where to find us.

[Confused. Angry. Logan continued to stare at the Black Statuette for an hour, now realizing he's been staring at the statue Max attempted to steal 15 months earlier. The Goddess Bass, he had two, one he gave to Max and the other remained in his apartment. He couldn't get her out of his head. Finally, he rolls over to the counter and slowly opens the folder. And in it, to his surprise, was Max. She's alive. It's not possible. I was there, he thought. Emotionally distraught, he heads to the hallway, and by the time he reaches the door leading outside of his apartment, he collapses, his back placed firmly against the wall, he starts sobbing uncontrollably. For the first time since he thought Max had died, Logan cried, not just for her, but for everything else that went wrong in his life.]

**End of Act III**

**_Writers Notes_**: I hope you enjoyed Logan's emotional breakdown there. In past fan fictions I've read (Without a doubt, I enjoyed every single one of them) A lot of writers depicted Logan after "And Jesus Brought a Casserole" as weak and totally dependent on Max's memory. A lot of people forget that Logan not only lived a full life but he has a mysterious past. Not to forget that he's **Eyes Only**. Of course he's going through a lot of emotional turmoil, but throughout the first season we've seen him put his troubles and wants aside to help other people. Basically, I'm kinda struggling to learn about what makes Logan tick. Hopefully, it turns out alright.


	4. A Friend of a Friend

**Disclaimer**: Max and the following character does not belong to me. It belongs to Jim Cameron and Co. Blah, blah, blah, you know the drill. 

**Act IV**

_Manticore_

[Max is in her room with both hands and feet strapped on the bed. Barely conscious, she sees a tall dark-haired man with light-brown complected skin walk into the room Her eyes slightly opens, and seeing that he wasn't a doctor or any type of specialist, she relaxed. Suddenly, he starts talking, taking Max completely off guard]

Man: Whoa, what did you do to get yourself strapped on like that?

[Noticing that she is in no mood for verbal talk, he turns around and continues on with his work]

Max: Beat up a couple of guys smilin at me.

[He turns around]

Man: Really [Amused] well then, thanks for the heads up. I'll make sure that I don't give out weird facial expressions that might give you the wrong impression. [Sarcastically]

Max: Keep that in mind.

[With a short pause, he continues.]

Man: How long have you been here?

Max: Not quite sure...2 maybe 3 months. Everything is a little bit ha...zy.... [Max falling out of consciousness] 

Man: Whoa! Be careful and relax [Placing his right hand on her forehead]

Max: I wish.

Man: You're kinda hot.

Max: I get that a lot.

Man: No [Correcting her] I mean your temperature.

Max: Oh, well in that case [Barely embarrassed] pour on the cold water.

Man: I'm serious, I should call the doctor. [He turns around]

Max: No [She calls out] Please don't bring them here.

Man: Why? [Curious]

Max: They'll do things. Things I don't want them too. [Frightened]

Man: Alright, I won't say anything, just try not to struggle too much, or it'll get worse.

[His walkie talkie located on his side comes a calling.]

[Talking on the Walkie Talkie]

Male Voice: We have a malfunction in Lab 3, we need you over there to check it out ASAP.

Man: I'm on my way, OVER.

[As the he prepares to leave, Max zooms in on his I.D. card located on his left shirt pocket. She recognizes the name.]

Flashback

[Max talking with Jace while she mentions the father of her baby. "His name is Victor," she said, "he's a lab tech..." Suddenly she realizes who it is]

Man: Hope to see you around [He exits the room]

Max: Victor [Max Yells out but it's too late]

**End of Act IV**

**_Writers Notes_**__: Yeah. Victor is here. Just thought it'd be nice to add him into the mix.


	5. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters mentioned below belong to me. They belong to Jim Cameron and Co. yada yada yada, you know the rest.****

**Act V**

_Warehouse_

9:50 PM in the Evening

[While Lydecker is in the Van continuing his search regarding Max, Krit is letting out his frustration by hitting a punching bag he put up a month earlier. With this going on, Original Cindy is there keeping a close and angry eye at Lydecker.]

Original Cindy: I can't seem to understand why he still living. [Referring to Lydecker]

Krit: [Stops hitting for a moment] He has connections. And as much as I'd like to throw him off a cliff [Hits the bag]---he's out only real access to Manticore......[Hits the bag harder].....and to Max.

Original Cindy: [Looks at Krit] So you Max's brother.

Krit: Yeah.

Original Cindy: She talks a lot about you all.

Krit: She does, does she? 

Original Cindy: After Boo told me about her dealio with the black-helicopter dudes and all, she talks a lot about you and how you all were very close.

Krit: We were and still.

Original Cindy: [Staring at his face] I see the resemblance.

Krit: I don't know about that. It is possible we're siblings.

Original Cindy: What do you mean?

Krit: Well, we were born through different mothers. According to Lydecker, Max and I might share the same father.

Original Cindy: And he gladly gave you that little info?

Krit: It's hard to refuse to answer a question when you have a very sharp blade under your neck.

Original Cindy: [Getting the picture] Original Cindy better make sure she don't get homeboy upset. [Original Cindy and Krit share a subtle laugh]

[Then Syl bursts in with a face Krit wasn't expecting to see]

Krit: [Concerned] What happened?

Syl: [Disappointed] I don't know. He didn't respond well to the news of Max being alive.

[Original Cindy cuts into the conversation]

Original Cindy: What exactly did you say to him?

Syl: [Pacing back and forth] The truth....As soon as he opened the door, I let myself in and flat- out told him Max was alive and we need Eyes Only's help. All he did was deny it. Then we got into an argument.

Original Cindy: [Angry] I cannot believe what I'm hearing. You tellin me you didn't take it slow with Logan and just blurb out what was up?

Syl: The was the whole point of going there.

Original Cindy: No [Twice as angry] This is my "Boo" where talkin about. 

Syl: Yeah, I get that. Let's not forget, your "Boo" is my sister. [Talking back]

Original Cindy: [Her tone grows larger] You had no right to put it out like that.

Syl: What does it mean to him anyway? He probably won't help.

Krit: Syl, come down!

Syl: I won't calm down. Our sister needs help and we can't give that to her.

[Krit attempts to comfort Syl, but she moves away from him, very upset. Lydecker comes out of the van and realizes all did not go well with Logan]

Lydecker: What the hell happened?

Syl: Logan won't help us.

Lydecker: [Surprised] Really? Not exactly what I expected.

Krit: Well, what did you expect from a rich boy like him? [Backing Syl up] 

Lydecker: [Defending Logan] He's more than that. He's in love with her.

Syl: What? [Laughs] Yeah, Right. And pigs can fly.

Lydecker: He'll help us. Help her. [Convinced Logan will pull through]

Syl: Oh yeah! Since you believe that so much, where is he, I don't see anyone else around.

A voice cuts in: Your not looking hard enough.

[A familiar voice comes out of the shadow. It was Logan. Dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and a black leather jacket, Logan slowly paced himself torward the gang. The first person he faced was Original Cindy.]

Logan: Hey.

Original Cindy: Hey.

Logan: Sorry I'm late, I had to do a little errand.

Original: Its Aiight Precious. [Gives Logan a hug]

Logan: [Logan returns the hug]

Original Cindy: You're here [Calming down] I knew you would be.

Logan: Wouldn't be anywhere else. [Setting things straight to everyone]

[Lydecker walks from behind Original Cindy]

Lydecker: Well, good to see you again. [Puts out his hand]

Logan: Sorry I don't feel the same way [Disregards his attempted handshake]

Lydecker: Fair enough. [Clearly understanding] 

[Logan faces Krit and Syl, both of whom completely surprised by his calmness and presence.]

Krit: You're here. 

Logan: Where else would I be?

Krit: We figured you wanted nothing to do with us because of everything that's happened.

Logan: [Hard look on his face] You don't know me at all.

[Syl remains quiet]

[Logan and Lydecker in the van, Lydecker tells Logan what he needs.]

Lydecker: So, can you do it?

Logan: I'll contact him first thing in the morning.

Lydecker: That's much appreciated. [Changing the subject] I know your not very fond of me, especially for leaving Max the way I did.

Logan: Surprised you care. [Cold look] Your tactic of "shoot first and ask when their dead later" has put a profound effect on your judgement as well as theirs. [Short pause] You knew she could be saved didn't you?

Lydecker: [Silent]

Logan: I thought so.

Lydecker: We were put in a difficult situation.

Logan: [Gives out a small chuckle] Is that how you see it?

Lydecker: I love my kids. 

Logan: [Laughs] The thing is about "your kids" is that they aren't.

[Unbeknownst to Logan and Lydecker, Syl and Krit couldn't help but listen to their conversation, via-enhanced hearing]

Lydecker: You don't understand.

Logan: You robbed them of their family. Their childhood. Their free-will. What is there to understand from that?

Lydecker: Their soldiers.

Logan: No. They may be different but they're still human-beings. You had no right to act as God and decide who should be created and eliminated. Who is gifted and who is flawed.

Lydecker: You've got it all figured out don't you?

Logan: No, I don't. It isn't right. You seem to know all the answers.

Lydecker: [Remains quite]

Logan: I tell you what, when this is over, if any harm comes to Syl, Krit.....Max or any of their brothers and sisters, I will kill you.

Lydecker: Is that a threat?

Logan: No. [Moves in closer] It's a warning.

[Syl and Krit discuss what was said between Logan and Lydecker]

Syl: I can't believe it. [Completely surprised] It's uncanny.

Krit: Why is that? Why is it hard to believe that there is actually someone out there who actually cares. Someone who looks at us as human beings and not some freak show.

Syl: [Completely confused by Krit] Who's side you on anyway?

Krit: What do you mean?

Syl: First your defending me, then him. I'd kinda like to know what I'm up against here and....

Krit: [Cuts Syl] It's not about taking sides. It was never about that. [Krit embraces Syl] Listen to me, we're all a little tense right now [Lets her go] we're taking everything in as we go along.

Syl: Yeah. You're right. I'm overreacting huh?

Krit: [Correcting her] I never said that. We've never been in a position where we had to trust someone outside of Manticore. But after everything that Logan has done for us, I...don't know...I trust him somehow.

Syl: [Looks at Logan] I can't help but feel the same way.

**End of Act 5**

**_Writers Notes_**__: This Chapter pretty much sums up what they think of each other. It's something I've been wanting to explore for some time.


	6. The Cell

**Disclaimer: **Max, Madame X, etc. does not belong to me. Check the people at Fox cuz they know. The only one here in this chapter that's mine is Dr. Ryder. Other than that, Jim Cameron and Co. own them.****

**Act 6: The Cell**

_Manticore_

Max's Holding Cell

[Trapped in a gilded cage. Max feels helpless. After being strapped and confined to a bed for nearly 24 hours for her violent behavior, she was finally released. Released from her shackle that is, and not this hell-hole.]

Max: [Whispers to herself] What I wouldn't do for a "run-of-the-mill, spur-of-the-moment, culinary miracle." [Thinking of Logan]

[Max places both her hands to her chest]

Max: And what I wouldn't do to give his heart back. [Referring to Zack]

[Max leans against the wall, slides down as her knees touches her chest, she curls up in a corner of the room. She'd sit there for hours. Thinking. Waiting. The silence taking over her every thought. Every fear. Every last bit of hope. Fearing of what might happen next. Afraid to close her eyes, she stares blankly at the open space of her room.]

Madame X: [Quietly Walks in] You should be thankful.

Max: [Sarcastically] For what? The wonderful view? Room service?

Madame X: [Unamused] Funny girl aren't you?

Max: I don't know, why don't you tell me, you made me.

Madame X: This is a very complex situation we're in

Max: [With her continued sarcasm] You mean "I'm in." If you haven't noticed, your not the one locked up here doing whatever it is your doing to me.

Madame X: Is that what you think we're doing to you?

Max: Again I say, you tell me, or better yet [Showing off her devilish grin] why not give it a try?

Madame X: I'll take a rain check.

Max: I don't see why not [Her eyes pointed straight at Renfro] The last time I checked, check's don't rain.

Madame X: [Hiding the irritation] We're doing what's best for your interest.

[To try to ignore her, Max begins reciting poetry off the top of her head]

Max: Hot, pot, it's so freakin hot.

Madame X: [Staring at Max]

Max: Fun, Sun, [Faces Renfro] We have none.

Madame X: Suit yourself. [Turns away from Max]

Max: [Continues with poetry] Lead, bed, I'd like to chop your head.

[Madame X pauses as she hears her little rhyme. She then moves and exits the room]

Max: Fit, lit, I'm so damn tired of this shit 

[Madame X outside Max's cell]

Madame X: [Angrily] Funny. It seems this will be a lot more difficult to get her to give us information.

Dr. Ryder: She's a handful yes.

Madame X: Have you tried hallucinogens?

Dr. Ryder: We did.

Madame X: And.

Dr. Ryder: She mentioned of a Logan.

Madame X: Logan

Dr. Ryder: Yes. She continued to repeat it several times.

Madame X: Then what?

Dr. Ryder: Well, that's it really. It's as if she was using the name to keep her from saying anything else.

Madame X: Interesting. Did you try doubling the doses?

Dr. Ryder: Yeah we did. Unfortunately, she went into a relapse.

Madame X: [Disappointed] I see.

Dr. Ryder: You think this Logan is the link to the remaining X-5's.

Madame X: I don't think this Logan is just a link.

Dr. Ryder: What do you mean?

Madame X: He's the key. Find the key. We open his doors, next thing you know, all the X-5's are back right where they belong.

Dr. Ryder: Your jumping to conclusions. These are nothing but theories you have. There is no evidence that this Logan is the missing link to your problem.

Madame X: Our problem Doctor. Our problem. Don't you forget that.

Dr. Ryder: [Swallows hard as Madame X walks away.]

Madame X: Find out everything you can about this Logan.

Dr. Ryder: Yes ma am.

[As Madame X fades out of the corridor, we see Victor coming into the west wing headed to the direction of Max's cell, at the same time Max is sitting against the wall when she sees Victor walk past her cell. She runs up and calls out his name, be with no luck, he was gone.]

**Cut to Warehouse**

[Logan is readjusting his equipment when a circuit catches fire.]

**Cut to Max's Cell**

[Banging on the door continuously, she creates a small crack]

**Cut to Warehouse**

[Logan takes out his pocket knife to correct the problem when suddenly, unlike him, he cuts himself]

Logan: Ow! [His finger bleeding]

**Cut to Max's Cell**

Max: Ahhhh! [Hurting, Max stares down on her hand and notices that she's bleeding]

[The walls were too thick, it was no use. She turned around and sat back down against the wall. All of the sudden, Victor is coming back from the direction he disappeared in]

**End of Act 6**

**Writers Notes**: What did you think? Interesting events huh. Yeah, I'm a Logan/Max shipper. I love those two, but sadly in this Fan Fiction, you all got a get used to them not together for the time being. I so been dying to put the Empathy thing between Logan and Max for, like, ever.


	7. Why?

**Disclaimer**: Syl, Krit, Logan, etc. all belong to James Cameron and Co. Any other thing not mentioned in the series belongs to me but if you want it, go ahead and have it...blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.

**Some Things**: I'd just like to take this moment to explain why I've written the things I've written from Act 1 through 6. I pretty much tried to stay as true to the characters and the season as much as I can while writing this fanfiction. If you come across any terms that might not make any sense, it probably doesn't. A lot of it just comes to me either in the middle of the night or the middle of the afternoon.

Each chapter reveals some type of **_Revelation_**, hence the title's name. Ranging from Logan's sudden family inheritance to Victor's appearance. I also wanted to test the line of interaction between characters. I kept Krit, Syl, and Lydecker in the mix because they were an integral part of the Season Finale. Original Cindy and Bling provides support, which as you read, is greatly needed for Logan's part. Not much of Jam Pony is needed due to their lack of knowledge of Max's origins.

Logan's the most difficult. As Max is a part of Manticore and everything involving Manticore, Logan is part of everything: Manticore, The Reds, and pretty much all the bad guys in the U.S., making his part even more complex in this story. 

I have a lot more to say, but Ill do that next chapter.

**Act 7: Why?**

Warehouse

[Syl approaches Logan and attempts to have a conversation with him]

Syl: [Approaching Logan] Here are the cables you requested. [She hands it to him]

Logan: Thanks. 

[Syl, who's clearly uncomfortable, isn't sure what to say]

Syl: Ummm... [She starts shaking]

Logan: [Notices her problem] Original Cindy [He calls out]

[Original Cindy looks at Logan]

Logan: Grab the meds in my car. Now! [Holding Syl] 

[Original Cindy looks at Syl and gets the drift. She heads over to Logan's Aztec and searches for a bottle of Tryptophan.]

Krit: [Loud tone] Sis!

[Krit immediately comes to help his sister and Lydecker checks in to see what's all the fuss about.]

Syl: [Looks up to Logan as he cradles her in his arm] Why are you doing this? [Continues to shake]

Logan: Shhh. It's alright. We won't let anything happen to you. [Trying to calm her down]

[Original Cindy hands Krit the Tryptophan and he immediately places several pills into her mouth. Lydecker, trying to lend a hand, gives Syl a glass of milk to wash it all down.]

Krit: [Worried look in his face] She's not doing to good.

Lydecker: [Observing] It's seems like the older you kids get, the worse the seizures become.

Logan: [Concerned] How do you stop it?

Lydecker: We can't. The only place to go is Manticore but putting you into the hands of that "Bitch" is something I'm not considering.

Krit: Glad to hear that.

Logan: Renfro.

Lydecker: The one and only. 

Logan: This isn't the right place for her. It'll take a few hours until the effects of the seizures calm down.

Krit: [To Logan] Where do you propose we bring her?

[Logan reaches into his pocket and takes out his cell-phone.]

Logan: Bling. Hey. I need you at the warehouse ASAP. Thanks.

Krit: Who was that?

Logan: That was Bling. A close friend of mine. He'll take Syl over to my place and watch over her until I get there.

Krit: No way. [Overly protected] I don't know this guy.

Original Cindy: Krit....It's Aiight. Bling is a good man. He won't let nothin happen to your sis. Promise.

Krit: [To Logan] Nothing better happen to her.

Logan: You have my word. 

_Cut to Manticore_

Madame X: Initiate Phase 2 of our plans.

Dr. Ryder: You think she's ready.

Madame X: Are you questioning my choice in this matter Dr. Ryder?

Dr. Ryder: No ma am. I'm just con....

Madame X: Keep your concerns to yourself. If god wanted me to be concerned, I would have had a family with a white-picket fence, a dog, possibly a cat, and waiting for my husband to come home from work. 

Dr. Ryder: I just want to let you know about the possible damages you are about to cause.

Madame X: I'm aware. Now, Phase 2. In or out Dr. Ryder?

Dr. Ryder: Here in Manticore, "In or out" is the synonyms for live or die. [Looks over to his assistant] Prepare to initiate Phase 2 for X5-452: Project Gemini.

_Cut to Fogle Towers_

[As Logan is preparing a sandwich for himself and soup for his guest, Syl wakes up and finds herself in unfamiliar territory]

Syl: [Looks around] Krit! [She calls out] 

Logan: [Rolls in with a tray of soup and a glass of milk] He's back at the warehouse.

Syl: [Surprised] Logan. Where am I?

Logan: [Calm as a mouse] I believe it's the guest room.

Syl: Yeah, I get that. This your place.

Logan: Yep. The warehouse isn't exactly St. Jude's Hospital. It was better off if you rested here.

[Syl continues to look around amazed with the beautiful art displayed throughout the room, then she notices Logan in the wheelchair]

Logan: Hungry?

Syl: [Grabs the milk] No, but thanks anyway. [Looks at his chair] What's up with the chair?

Logan: [Avoiding the subject] I'll put the soup back in the pot. If you get hungry, I'll heat it up for you.

[Realizing he's not up to talk about it she starts something else.]

Syl: [Drinks the milk] Why are you doing this?

Logan: Doing what?

Syl: [Stunned] Helping me. Us. Krit and I.....and......Max?

Logan: [Looks out of his window] Is it important for you to know?

Syl: [Noticing the sadness in his eyes] Not a lot of peeps out there willing to put there necks on the line to keep us genetically-engineered soldiers from getting captured.....or killed.

Logan: [Turns back to Syl] I'm not most peeps.

Syl: [Faint smile] I've noticed that.

_Cut to Warehouse_

Krit: She's gonna be okay right? [Still worried] I mean, Logan is going to take care of her?

Original Cindy: Boy, you don't have to worry about your sister. Precious won't let anything happen to her.

Krit: [Weird expression] Precious, do you mind if I ask you why you call him that?

Original Cindy: Cuz that's what that man is. 

Krit: Precious.

Original Cindy: Yeah.

Krit: Why?

Original Cindy: It's complicated...too complicated that Original Cindy ain't even gonna go into it. Now, not to be rude or anything, Logan's precious. My "Precious." So don't be go out there callin him that cuz that's my name for him.

Krit: [Smiles] Don't worry, I wouldn't dare dream of it.

Original Cindy: [Satisfied] Good. You're alright. [Krit continues to smile]

_Cut to Fogle Towers_

[Syl walks around Logan's penthouse admiring everything from his furniture to his choices of art. She's been here before, only once, but she didn't exactly stop and take notice.]

Syl: [Looks at a piece of sculpture] Wow

Logan: [Noticing the sculpture] What's with it with you X5's and cats?

Syl: What?

Logan: [Takes the sculpture from her hand] Goddess Bast. The Goddess that comprehends all Goddesses. [His eyes saddens] Eye of Ra, protector, avenger, blah, blah, blah. [His voice trails off]

Syl: [Clearly impressed, she suddenly sees a sketch of Max in an exquisite gown on his couch] She meant a lot to you didn't she?

Logan: Who?

Syl: My sister Max.

Logan: She meant a lot to a lot of people.

Syl: But you the most.

Logan: Where is this going?

Syl: Lydecker told us something. Something that kinda took me off guard. He told us you were...I mean...you are in love with her.

Logan: Am I that transparent?

Syl: So he was right?

Logan: The sketch is actually from memory. [Flashback to when Max exits the ladies room in her gown at Jam Pony] Max and I attended my cousin's wedding a few months ago. She wore that dress to fit in with the crowd. As hard for me to admit, she was stunningly beautiful with or without the need of fancy clothing. She is beautiful as is. 

Syl: You're right. She is beautiful. [Looks towards the kitchen and then to Logan] You know what? I'm kinda hungry, I think I'm ready for that soup now.

Logan: Be back in a few minutes.

Syl's POV.

Lucky sister. Yeah Max, I'm talkin to you. You got it made. Cool friends, steady job, a roof over your head, and to top it all off, you got a guy like Logan. Honest for the most part. Caring. Completely and utterly devoted to you. I'm glad you have him, but I can't help but feel slightly jealous. But it doesn't matter. We're gonna get you out. We just have to. 

**End of Act 7: Why?**

**Writers Note**: Syl and Krit are very unknown characters to us that I had to come up with some type of personality we might come to expect from them next year. Krit trying to be a good 'big brother' while Syl is trying to understand the strange and rare relationship between Logan and Max.


	8. Victor

**Act 8: Victor**

_Manticore_

[As Victor made his way through the corridor, he glances to his left. Through a cracked glass square window of a door, he sees the girl he met not too long ago. Immediately, with a worried look on his face, he slides his Security Card into the slot, keys in the correct access code, and goes over to her.]

Victor: [Concerned] Jesus Christ! 

[Reaches into to his pocket to take and takes out a handkerchief] 

Victor: What are you doing to yourself?

[He looks at her bleeding hand and attempts to clean it up]

Max: [Looks at his I.D. and then his face] Victor.

Victor: [Looks at his I.D.] Yeah. That's me. 3D and in color.

Max: [Small tone] Help me.

Victor: Alright, I'll get Dr. Ryder.

Max: [She screams] No. Not him. Please.

Victor: [Confused] I can't help you. I don't know how to help you. [Getting nervous] I fix things, not people. I'm no doctor.

Max: This...here...this place is the problem.

Victor: What? [Not quite understanding]

Max: Please. [She begs]

[Out of nowhere, Dr. Ryder comes out of the blue.]

Dr: Ryder: What do you think you're doing?

Victor: [Turn around to face the door] Dr. Ryder. [Stands up] I saw her hand was bleeding, I came it to help her.

Dr: Ryder: [Looks at the cracked window] I understand. The last I remember, you're a technician, not a saint. Next time you come across a problem like this, you notify me or the lab team. Is that understood?

Victor: Understood sir. It'll never happen again.

Dr: Ryder: Good, now go.

Victor: [Looks at Max] But sir, her hand?

Dr: Ryder: [Stares blankly at Victor]

Victor: [Getting the point] Yes sir. [Max hands him back his handkerchief]

[Halfway down the corridor after he exited her room he made a left to the Men's room. He takes out the bloody handkerchief, heads to the sink preparing to wash it, but with the sudden shock that appeared on his face after reading what was written on the piece of cloth, written in Max's blood was Jace's name. Suddenly, his insecurities and curiosity grows.]

[Exiting the Men's Room, he overhears Dr. Rider's conversation with his Lab Assistant]

Dr: Ryder: We have a problem.

Assistant: Is it serious?

Dr: Ryder: Nothing major. Just some Lab Techie who happens to comes across X5-452. 

Assistant: Should we notify Renfro?

Dr: Ryder: Not necessary. Prepare to transfer her back to Cell LP-24

Assistant: Yes Doctor.

[With several other Lab assistants, they drag Max out of her room and puts her in a more closed off area. An area where only the who's who of Manticore are allowed to pass through. But unfortunately for them and fortunately for Victor, he knows just about every entry way, passage, corridors of this facility. He decides to check it out.]

_Around Midnight _

Victor: [Crawling through the tight spaces of the ventilation system] LP-24 [He keeps repeating to himself] Where the hell are you?

[10 minutes of endless crawling he finally finds Max]

Victor: [Praising the sign of relief] Thank you. Damn girl! Your hard to find. [He says, whispering]

Max: [looks halfway up] Vic.....

Victor: [Cuts in] Don't look up [He advises] Face the wall to your left and then start talking.

Max: [Understanding] Vid cam. I get the plan. 

Victor: First off, you're looking well. Secondly, there is no plan. I don't know you, but you know Jace and you seem to be very important to a lot of people here.

Max: What else is new?

Victor: Where's Jace?

Max: She's fine. 

Victor: Fine. [Frustrated] That's it. She disappeared like 8 months ago and that's all you can say. She's fine.

Max: Be grateful it isn't "She's dead." Well...there is one thing...Jace coming to term soon, other than that, I think she's doin alright. 

Victor: Term [Shocked] Jace is....

Max: [Finishing his sentence] Yeah. She is. 

Victor: Is that why she didn't come back.

Max: She didn't come back for a lot of reasons, but mostly it was for the safety of her baby, which by the way, on a side note is named after me.

Victor: Really?

Max: Yep, and ain't nothing gonna change that. So your gonna help me or not?

Victor: [Still shocked] Whatever. [Touches his temples] I'll do everything I can.

Max: Thanks, now get out of here before one of us gets caught.

Victor: By what? The mousekateer. [Max remains silent] Fine.

Max: Wait

[Still whispering]

Victor: Ok. Now what?

Max: Can you get outside the compound?

Victor: Yeah, I leave for Idaho to visit my family in a couple of days. It's torture how long they keep us couped up here.

Max: You might want to change your plans, I need you to find someone for me.

Victor: Who?

Max: A friend. [Referring to Logan]

**End of Act 8: Victor**

**Writers Notes**: I love this part. Too bad we can't see a visual. I very much enjoyed writing this chapter. It had pretty good Victor adrenaline in it. This is pretty much the start of Max's attempted escape from Manticore. Victor plays a large part in it


	9. Old Friend

**Disclaimer**: The reference about Utopia were taken from the film _Ever After_ with Drew Barrymore and Douray Scott, I didn't come up with that, of course, I'd like to but I didn't. The introduction of a new character in this Fan Fiction belongs to _Dark Angel's_ James Cameron and Co.

**Act 9: Old Friend**

[Following morning]

_Church_

Logan: [Sits down in the confessional booth and does the sign of the cross] Bless me father for I have sinned. It has been...uh...a long time since my last confession.

Father Destry: [Voice sounding familiar and out of nowhere he says...] You're a thief.? 

[Quoting Thomas Moore]

Logan: "A servant is not a thief Father and those who are cannot help themselves."

Father Destry: Well then, enlighten me.

Logan: "If you suffer your people to be ill-educated and their manners corrupted from infancy, and to punish them for those crimes for which their first lives disposed them, what else is there to conclude, Father, is that you first make thieves and then punish them."

Father Destry: Utopia? [Referring to the book by Thomas Moore]

Logan: Did you expect anything less? 

Father Destry: There's no other person I know who can quote Thomas Moore as passionately as you can. Well, hello old friend.

Logan: Father Destry.

Father Destry: It's been a while.

Logan: An eternity.

[They step outside the confessional, no one was around. It gave the two of them a chance to catch up]

Father Destry: [Looks at Logan for the first time in 10 years] You haven't changed...well...maybe except for the glasses.

Logan: Never really liked contacts that much anyway. Irritated the heck out of my eyes. Excuse the language.

Father Destry: Your forgiven.

Logan: [Smiles] You're doing good.

Father Destry: Staying strong in the struggle, as I've always tried to do.

Logan: I haven't seen you in ten years and I still have trouble calling you Father.

Father Destry: You're telling me. How did you think I felt early on when everyone started calling me Father?

Logan: So [Changing topic of discussion] do you always ask your confessioners if their thieves?

Father Destry: Only when the sound of their voice is as sad as yours.

Logan: [Understanding what he meant] It's good to see you.

Father Destry: Likewise. I know how difficult it is for you to step into any type of church.

Logan: Still. [Embarrassed] It doesn't excuse the fact I haven't said hello.

Father Destry: You had your reasons.

Logan: [Ashamed] Yeah...right.

Father Destry: Why don't we get a little fresh air. 

[Father Destry puts on his coat and heads out with Logan]

[Walking through the rough streets of Seattle...]

Logan: I need your help.

Father Destry: Most people who walk into the church...and...into the confessional need help.

Logan: Yeah, but this is a whole different type of help.

Father Destry: Let me guess.

Logan: By all means.

Father Destry: There's someone out there that needs saving and it's not a one-man job type of-thing.

Logan: Hmmm...close enough.

[The day was cold, as usual. The grass polluted by endless pieces of trash, it was just a typical day for post-pulse Seattle. Logan and Father Destry are sitting on a park bench, while Logan explains the situation.]

Father Destry: [Curious] This girl you speak of...Max.

Logan: Yeah.

Father Destry: She doesn't happen to have shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, a sarcastic attitude, and a mean right hook does she?

Logan: [Surprised] You know her.

Father Destry: We've met. 

Logan: Huh...the week just keeps on bringing surprises.

Father Destry: She was troubled. She came here looking for something and someone. A young man I believe. Dangerous. Confused [A look of stiffness applied to his face] I even tried to kill him.

Logan: [Flashback to Haven when Logan is holding on the Sheriff, "kill or be killed," he hears in his head] Kill or be killed. Sometimes you just have no other choice.

Father Destry: [Getting it] You're in love with her.

Logan: So people tell me. 

[Realizing more and more it was the truth]

Father Destry: You'll...we'll get her back.

Logan: We will. [Trying hard not to lose hope]

[A silent pause occurs between the two]

Logan: So, will you help, for old times sake.

Father Destry: You know I will. 

Logan: The people were working with to do this are good but...

Father Destry: But...what?

Logan: They need to learn to work the field more smoothly, there used to orders being barked at them and them completing the mission with precision, accuracy, and all that.

Father Destry: Well that's no fun at all.

Logan: My thoughts exactly.

[The moment comes to a still when Logan stares up to the sky. He remembers how different it all was 10 or so years ago]

Logan: A little improv, charm, and common sense won't hurt anyone.

Father Destry: They'll catch on.

[They shake hands but decided hugging didn't hurt either.]

Logan: I'll let you know our plan of attack.

Father Destry: Will you be calling the others?

Logan: I don't know. Should I?

Father Destry: Wouldn't hurt. 

[On that note, they parted]

**End of Act 9: Old Friend**

**Writers Notes**: I bet you didn't see that coming. Father Destry in the house. Yeah. I've been wanting to involve him somehow and since Logan and Father Destry look just about the same age, I'd make them old friends. I figured, why not? I bet you're wondering how Logan and Father Destry know each other. Well, let just say he wasn't born into priesthood. 

  
  



	10. Reunion

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters mentioned here belongs to me other than Daisy. They belong to **20th Century Fox** James Cameron and Co.So please, don't sue me. Ok, I'm done.****

**Act 10: Reunion**

_Airport_

**ArrivalsGate 15From Chicago to SeattleOn time**

[While waiting at the gate, Logan's thoughts start to ponder]

*I can't believe she agreed to come here at such short notice. I figured the moment she heard my voice we'd get into some type of exhausting debate on my ineptitude to give her a call and say anything as simple as 'hello.'*

[Looking at the gate, he sees a familiar face. He then goes up and greets her]

Logan: Hey! Your looking go...

Daisy: [Cut's in] This better be good [mad] or I'll kick your ass from here to Chicago.

*Yep, I was right. She's mad at me. I guess after all these years she wanted to see me face to face and put me in my place*

Daisy: [Still mad] You have no idea how much I'm angry with you.

Logan: [Agreeing] It's deserved.

Daisy: Damn right it is.

[The two remained mute from the terminal to Logan's car. The silence became unbearable which is a surprise because it's something Logan is used to, but with Daisy it was different. They've known each other a long time, she's always been someone very dear to him. He then finally decides to break the silence.]

Logan: How you doin?

Daisy:Surprised you care?

Logan: I never stopped.

Daisy: You hurt me you know. [Her voice lowers] I never thought you'd ever do that.

Logan: It was just too much. I couldn't deal.

Daisy: You didn't even try. You have these walls around you that's so thick that when we finally break it...ooooh [Sarcastically] there's an ocean, and you're right in the middle, and there is no way to get to you.

[A sudden silence comes between them]

Logan: [Looks at Daisy] You hate me. [Looks back to the road] I don't blame you, I hate me too.

Daisy: I may be angry...I may be pissed off...and I maybe incredibly confused with you...but I can never hate you. 

Logan: You're probably wondering why I called you here.

Daisy: Knowing you, its some big crisis that needs some saving.

Logan: [Not surprised] Something like that.

Daisy: Give me the 411.

[Logan explains the situation as he did with Father Destry]

Daisy: No way!

Logan: No...no...no. The 'way' is pretty much there.

Daisy: Wow.

Logan: The situation is more complex than that.

Daisy: And you think we can pull this off.

Logan: Give me a reason why we can't.

Daisy: Shoot. Sounds like fun.

Logan: [Small chuckle] You haven't changed.

Daisy: And you have?

Logan: I'm working at it. [Sees the look on her face] No...really, I am.

[45 Minutes later, they arrive at Fogle Towers]

_Entering Logan's loft_

Daisy: [Looks around his place] I see your taste in furniture and selected art hasn't changed?

Logan: You know me, always conservative.

Daisy: But fancy...that's the important thing.

[Bling comes out of the kitchen and Logan introduces him]

Logan: Daisy, this is Bling. Bling, Daisy.

Daisy: Hey.

Bling: Hi. [Looks at Logan] I don't recall you ever mentioning a Daisy.

Daisy: Oh, don't worry about it. It doesn't surprise me in the least.

[Logan gives her an odd look]

Daisy: [Looks through the other room] Oh my God! Destry.

Father Destry: [Smiling] Fancy Face!

Bling: Oh...I forgot...you have company.

Logan: Thanks for the late notice.

Bling: Anytime. I'll leave you guys alone to catch up. I have some errands to run.

Logan: Later.

[Logan, Father Destry, and Daisy head to the dining room to discuss what they've been up to these past few years]

Daisy: What!

Father Daisy: Just the reaction I was looking for.

Daisy: You're a priest?

Logan: [Concluding] He's a priest.

Father Destry:[Further concluding] I'm a priest.

Daisy: You're a priest?

Logan: I think we've covered that already.

Daisy: A priest? [In shock] I know the world got its problems, but a priest.

Father Destry: Mind if we discuss something else.

Daisy: I need a drink.

[Logan hands her a glass of water]

Daisy: I was hoping it'd be a vodca tonic or a scotch on the rocks, which ever you prefer.

Logan: D.

Daisy: Give me a break. I'm in shock here. See. See the shock, I'm shocking.

[Logan and Father Destry can't help but laugh, Daisy ends up laughing at herself as well.]

Daisy: I guess time files so quickly.

Logan: Yeah [Feeling regretful] it has.

[The three spend the rest of the afternoon making plans]

_Cut to the Bus depot_

[A man steps out of a bus, looking curiously around his surrounding making sure no one is following him.]

*I don't know what the hell I'm doing here, but it feels right. I just hope it doesn't get me killed. I gotta find this Logan character before Manticore finds out I'm associated with Max. Once they do, I'm a dead man. So, how many Logan's can there be here in good old Seattle? I'm nuts. I'm totally insane. This must be the stupidest thing I've ever done. Alright, Victor. Calm down. You need to relax. Find the Messenger Service Max talked about, and you'll find Logan. Simple as that. Alright, here I goes*

**End of Act 10**

**Writers Notes**: The meaning of _Ineptitude_ in case you all are wondering means _lack of sense_. For all those familiar with the NBC Soap "Days of Our Lives" the name 'Fancy Face' came from the nickname Bo Brady gave his wife Hope.

I hope you enjoyed the introduction of Daisy. Another friend of Logan's mysterious past life. If you think she is a past love of Logan's, have no fear, she is not. Just a friend. A close friend with the kind of sisterly vibe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. New Friend New Foe

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters mentioned here belongs to me other than ones I made up ya da, ya da, ya da. They belong to **20th Century Fox** James Cameron and Co.You guys get my drift. So, here we go.****

**Act 11: New Friend New Foe**

Manticore

[Max is once again strapped, but this time on a chair. There is a mirror in front of her and it creeps her out why its there. Unbeknownst to her, there is a room adjacent to that of where she is, opposite the mirror that lies before her. In that room, a young woman sits, strapped as well and is identical to X5-452. But she isn't, she's G5-452. 'G' standing for Gemini. Which technically means she's a clone.]

Madame X: How's our girl doing?

Dr. Ryder: After all the training and simulations we put X5-452 in, G5-452 is capable of adapting her techniques.

Madame X: Personality wise?

Dr. Ryder: Well, that will take a little bit more time. Mind altering a fully developed prototype is pretty tricky [Referring to G7-452] not to mention dangerous. 

Madame X: But it will be done.

Dr. Ryder: There are no guarantees that it will be perfect. We've never done this procedure before with an adult. You know she's the first.

Madame X: Yes she is and I'm damn proud of it. 

[Madame X looks at her two precious soldiers]

_Cut to the streets of Seattle_

Victor: Alright [Looking around, he then asks someone on the side of the road] Hey, you don't happen to know where I can find a....

Begger: Get lost asshole!

Victor: Ok then. [Feeling insulted] Seems like somebody woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning.

[An hour walking around, he finds nothing. Out of nowhere, he sees a guy on a bike carrying a package.]

Victor: [He yells out] Yo, buddy!

[Sketchy, oblivious to his surrounding, keeps on riding his bike]

Victor: [Looks to the sky] You've got to be serious? [He chases the bicyclist] Hey!

[Running out of breath, he stops and then notices the sign on the building called "Jam Pony."]

Victor: [He walks into the complex and goes over to Normal] Excuse me.

[Normal, doing his normal routine of barking orders, didn't notice Victor]

Victor: Excuse me sir! [He yells out]

[All of the sudden, everyone turns around and stares at him. Including Normal. Suddenly, Victor feels very claustrophobic in such a large room. Insecure and a little intimidated.]

Normal: What do you want? What can I do for you?

Victor: [Finally] I'm looking for Logan. Do you know him?

Normal: Good-looking rich boy. Yeah I know him.

Victor: [Relieved] Can you tell me where he lives?

Normal: Nope, no can do. [Tosses a package to Herbal] Get goin, bip bip bip.

Victor: What do you mean no?

Normal: Work policy. Can't give out addresses to strangers. But I tell you what, asks Original Cindy over there, and with any luck she'll accidentally spill his whereabouts.

Victor: Thanks [Completely confused]

[Original Cindy is about to head out when a young man stops her]

Victor: Original Cindy?

Original Cindy: Who wants to know?

Victor: I do. I'm a friend of Max.

Original Cindy: What you just say?

Victor: Well, I've only known her for a couple days...had a little chit-chat...you know, same old, same old. She told me that you can tell me where I can find a guy named...

Original Cindy: Logan.

Victor: Thank you. [Thanks the man up above once again] You know him.

Original Cindy: Yeah. 

Victor: You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. I've been searching everywhere.. wait...that's a lie, I've been here only a few hours, I haven't had a chance to be everywhere just yet. [Focusing back to the topic of discussion] She told me to find him, can you help me?

Original Cindy: Hold on. Cindy girl gonna make a phone call.

**End of Act 11**: **New Friend New Foe**

**Writers Notes**: Next chapter will deal with Logan and Victor. Hopefully, I'll take out my Mr. Webster and start thinking of cool phrases to come up with. Don't worry though, I won't go into _Dawson's Creek_ syndrome and start talking about a whole lot of psychological babble. Now please, lend me your thoughts.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. We Finally Meet

**Disclaimer**: Most characters in this Fan Fiction does not....or right! Do we really have to go over this again and again? One time is enough right? Besides, if you have any questions, E-mail me. If you want it, take it. Just drop me a note. If you for some strange reason cannot get past the first few lines cuz there is no _disclaimer_ and you're afraid you'd get into trouble, head to Chapter 1-11. It's all there. Now the story.

**Act 12: We Finally Meet**

Same Afternoon

_Fogle Towers_

[While Daisy and Father Destry reacquaint themselves, Logan is in another room taking off the exoskeleton and talking about Manticore and what might be in store for them, his tone of voice loud enough for them to hear.]

Logan: I've seen the layout of the base. With the password Lydecker gave me and the aid of the Russian satellite, I pretty much know what's going on outside. 

Father Destry: Haven't they removed Lydecker's privileges there yet?

Logan: Yeah. They have. Three months ago, but they didn't do it fast enough, I got to take a good look around their system.

Daisy: [Acting proud] That's my boy.

[Logan exits the computer room and rolls into the living room where Daisy and Father Destry are looking over the schematics Lydecker drew three months earlier.]

Father Destry: And according to what you told me about Lydecker and the attack you made at Manticore, they're funding should be cut short, so there shouldn't be that much guards wondering around.

Logan: We can hope. [Taking a deep breath] Shortly after I hacked my way into their system, I left a bug in their mainframe linked with an encrypted code... 

Daisy: ...a code with a frequency that will allow you to peep your way into Manticore private records? [She notices the wheelchair and couldn't help but ask] Alright, am I missing something here [Uneasy] What's with the chair?

Logan: It's complicated, but your right about the frequency and private records.

Daisy: You've been one busy boy.

Logan: I can't help myself.

[Father Destry remained silent, knowing very much exactly what happened to him, but knew Logan all to well to question him about it until he breaches the subject first. But with Daisy, she doesn't take patience and Logan's lack of openness lightly. The silence that crept the room for 30 seconds felt almost like hours, it was broken by the ring of Logan's cell phone. He then answers it.]

Logan: Hello

Original Cindy: Hey Precious, it's Original Cindy talkin.

Logan: Hey! [She didn't respond] Cindy, is there something wrong?

Original Cindy: I have someone here lookin for you.

Logan: [Curious] Who?

Original Cindy: Some dude who claims he knows Max.

Logan: What's his name?

Original Cindy: Victor.

Logan: What did you say?

Original Cindy: His name is Victor. Boy, don't you tell me your hard of hearing.

Logan: Victor?

Original Cindy: What did Original Cindy just say?

Logan: Head over to Crash and buy him a beer. I'll be there in 15 minutes.

Original Cindy: What? Your reimbursing me for that aiight?

Logan: Yeah, whatever. Look [Facing his friends] I have to head out for about an hour. I have to meet someone.

[Logan is wheeling himself away]

Daisy: Wait...... a....second there. Your not gonna explain to me about the chair?

Logan: Look D, I know I have a lot of explaining, graveling, and making up to do. Especially with you. But this is important. Whatever questions you have, it can wait.

Daisy: Will you at least attempt to answer them?

Logan: Yes, I will.

Daisy: Promise.

Logan: I promise.

Daisy: Ok, you can go now.

[With that, Daisy always felt calm when he spoke the word 'Promise.' She always knew he'd never make a promise if he knew he couldn't keep it.]

Daisy: [Eyes saddening] I'm worried about him Destry? Um...I mean Father.

Father Destry: [Laughs] I am too.

Daisy: He won't talk about it, you do realize that don't you?

Father Destry: We can't force him to open up to us. To anyone. All we can do is counsel him. You know he can shut us out in a sec and not even blink. That's just how good he is.

Daisy: I can't believe what I'm hearing.

Father Destry: You know it's the truth.

Daisy: Yeah, well the truth is infecting everything that makes Logan who he is.

Father Destry: I think even Logan has forgotten who he is. He's so much tangled in helping others that he doesn't even stop to think about himself. His wants. His needs. All of that not even an issue.

Daisy: What do you propose we do about it?

Father Destry: Everything we can.

_Cut to Crash_

[Original Cindy and Victor having a bottle of beer, when Logan creeps up from behind them]

Logan: Hey!

Original Cindy: Precious.

Victor: Who? What?

Original Cindy: Victor, this is Logan. The man you're lookin for.

Victor: Hey man [shakes his hand] She told me I'd find you somewhere around here.

Logan: Victor is it?

Victor: In a flesh.

Original Cindy: That's good to know. Now you gonna tell us what the dealio with you is cuz we ain't in the best of moods right now, Aiight. 

Logan: Who sent you?

Victor: Take a guess.

Logan: I'm in no mood.

Original Cindy: He said Max sent him.

Logan: Max!

[Logan's eyes completely focused on Victor's. The sudden mention of her name caused him to see flashes of memories of the time they've spent together. As the moment passed by, Original Cindy pinched and snapped him out of it.]

Original Cindy: Precious, you Aiight?

Logan: What? [Coming back to Earth] Yeah, I'm fine. [Looks towards Victor] How do you know her?

Victor: Wouldn't be best to talk about this elsewhere?

Logan: Yeah. Yeah it is. 

[In Logan's car, Victor starts talkin]

Victor: I met her a little over a week ago. I was doing some technical detail in and around the section she was kept in. I then just happened to enter her room when a couple of equipment had some glitches in it. I'm a lab tech.

Logan: I know.

Victor: You know, how do you know? We just met.

Logan: Jace told Max. And in turn, Max told me.

Victor: How is she?

Logan: She's fine. She's being looked after by a friend of mine down South.

Victor: ...of Seattle?

Logan: No, south of the country.

Victor: You've been looking after her.

Logan: I do my best.

Victor: Thank you. [Logan's face focused on the road]

[A few minutes to Fogle Towers]

Victor: I didn't know who she was, but I knew she was trouble cuz she was strapped, but I've been there a while and I've learned not to be intimidated. She was pretty cool to talk with though.

Logan: [Not surprised] Is she hurt?

Victor: Physically, she looked alright. Emotionally though, I think she's a wreck.

Original Cindy: You could at least be subtle.

Victor: Sorry, I'm a tech not an English Major.

[They arrive at Fogle Towers. By the time he goes to open the door, Daisy beat him to the punch]

Daisy: Hey, your late.

Logan: Traffic was terrible.

Daisy: I bet it was.

[Original Cindy standing next to him felt completely uncomfortable with the woman standing in front of Precious. She didn't know who this woman was to Logan, so she kept to herself.]

Logan: [Escorting Cindy and Victor in] Everyone, this is Original Cindy and Victor.

[Simultaneously]

Father Destry: Hi.

Daisy: Hey.

_An hour later_

Victor: You're serious aren't you?

Logan: It's only the beginning.

Daisy: I'm agreeing with Victor here, you've got to be kidding me?

Father Destry: I have a feeling joking is on top of the list of things not to do in this situation.

Daisy: Sorry. It just looks kinda 'difficult'

Logan: Like Hopkins once said, "It's mission difficult, not mission impossible."

Father Destry: You always did watch too many movies when we were kids.

Logan: I'd laugh but what's the point.

[An incoming video transmission comes to on Logan's computer.]

Logan: [With a smile on his face] Destry! Daisy! Guess who's calling.

[While Original Cindy makes coffee and Victor steps out and heads to the roof, Father Destry and Daisy head over to Logan's computer room. Huge smiles form when they see the man in the other end of the screen]

Daisy: I'll be damned. Sebastian!

Father Destry: How's it going friend?

Sebastian: I'm doing good. It's good to see the gang altogether. Alive and well for that matter.

Father Destry: We're a little surprised ourselves.

[While Logan let Father Destry and Daisy catch up with Sebastian, Logan goes off to talk to Victor. Victor, staring at the city, forgot how beautiful everything is when your so high up]

Logan: Everything seems so calm from up here doesn't it?

Victor: How did you know I was up here?

Logan: I'm one of those people who sit around and sulk while staring out of the city. It calms me down.

Victor: [Sly smile] I didn't know how to react when Jace went missing. It was fun at first. You know, the adrenaline of 'might getting caught.' We'd do so good avoiding others in public and then when she went to do one of her missions and she didn't come back, rumors went around claiming she was dead or what not, I'd concoct something in my head to keep hope alive. That's she's alright. Now I know. Where having a baby, kinda surprised, but so very cool.

Logan: [Smiling] Some things turns out for the best.

Victor: I'll put myself in danger and take a wild guess and assume that you and Max are involved.

Logan: Everyone seems to see that.

Victor: Wasn't hard. I saw the look on your face when I mentioned her name at the bar. She's alright. She's staying strong and she'll continue to stay strong until we get her out of there.

_To be continued...._

**End of Act 12:We finally meet**

**_Writers Notes_**__: Now, not to loose any of you, but Original Cindy still doesn't know Logan is **Eyes Only**. Whether she finds out or not will be left to your imaginations until I put up the continuing Chapters. I know, I know, I'm mean, very mean. Well, I'd like to keep the anticipation there as much as possible. 

I'd like to thank **Aegean** for bringing up Sebastian. I've always had him in mind, but there was a moment there where I completely forgot about him and how useful he can be in this story. So thank you for bringing him up.


	13. Let The Games Begins

**Disclaimer**: I used and redid a couple of dialogue that came from the Series Premiere of **Angel**. If you don't know it, don't think too much about it. It belongs to _Joss Whedon_ and his company, while all other main characters belong to _James Cameron and Co._, except for the ones I made up.

**Act 13: Let the Games Begins**

Following Morning

_Fogle Towers_

[It is morning in Seattle but the light of day hasn't come up yet. As everyone sleeps, Logan remains awake looking through the out skirts of the city through his penthouse window. As his mind wonders millions of miles away, he hears a familiar voice.]

Daisy: Coffee?

Logan: Daisy! Your still awake.

Daisy: Thought you'd like some company. So what do you say?

Logan: Thanks but no thanks. I'm not much into coffee.

[Daisy eyes' Logan a look that signals that Logan owes her an explanation.]

Daisy: You promised.

Logan: I did didn't I?

Daisy: So you finally gonna tell me or do I have to beat it out of you? Take your pick.

[Taking a deep breathe, Logan contemplates telling her anything]

*I don't know what to say. Should I just tell her everything? No...not everything. At least not yet. It's too complicated. I'm already putting her life and the lives of others at risk, so I won't even go there.*

Logan: I was shot. In the back no less.

[The look on Daisy's face almost expressionless]

*How could he keep something like that from me? I've known him for so long, at least long enough to deserve to know that he was shot, but he didn't. Not even a phone call, letter, even a damn e-mail. He kept it all to himself. It isn't right, especially for him*

Daisy: I don't know whether I should say 'I'm sorry' or feel disappointed. 

Logan: Don't be. I'm not...I mean....I was angry for a while but it doesn't matter now. I'm hurt, true, but I'm not dead. So, I guess that's a plus.

Daisy: [Dazed & confused] But you were walking several hours ago.

[Logan sees her curiosity, so he leads her to his bedroom and shows her the contraption that helps him walk]

Daisy: Exoskeleton.

Logan: You familiar with it?

Daisy: Not really. No. While I was cleaning up some mess at Tripler Base in Hawaii, I came across documents on the uses of exoskeletons. There are currently three prototypes on record. Five total, but I see you found number four.

Logan: [Impressed] And I thought I was a busy boy.

Daisy: After we went our separate ways, you honestly didn't think I'll let my skills rot now would you? [Both share a laugh] Now what's the real deal with Manticore?

Logan: What do yo mean?

[Daisy just looks at him awaiting him to make the first move forward.]

Logan: [Hesitating] Max.

Daisy: Who?

Logan: Her name is Max.

Daisy: So were dealing with a girl?

Logan: Yeah, we are. Except, I don't really know how to help her because she died.

Daisy: I'm sorry.

Logan: But didn't.

Daisy: Come again, cuz now you've lost me completely.

Logan: [Staring out the window, it begins to rain] She's alive and well. At least that's what they tell me. She's being held by a woman named Dr. Elizabeth Renfro. 

Daisy: Renfro, Renfro [Trying to recall the name] Sounds familiar.

Logan: Sebastian helped me out on most of the details.

Daisy: And.

Logan: [Uncomfortable] I don't what to talk about it.

Daisy: Logan, you can't keep these things bottled up. You gotta share your feelings sometime.

Logan: Daisy [His voice tenses up] I don't want to share my feelings. I don't want to open up. I want to find the woman who's responsible for hurting Max and her family, and I want to look her in the eye.

Daisy: And then what?

Logan: And then I'm gonna share my feelings.

_A couple of hours later_

[As everyone prepares to leave for the warehouse, Logan initiates Phase 1 of his plans. In his computer room, Logan aggressively types on his computer and prepares to broadcast a signal.]

_Cut to Madame X's Office_

[Madame X sits silently in her office looking over both X5-452 and G5-452's evaluation for the past week. She smiles at the improvement her soldiers are making. Suddenly, as she types on her keyboard, the screen goes blank.]

Madame X: What the...

[A transmission interrupts her system]

Eyes Only: Do not attempt to adjust your set...

[Renfro attempts to shut it down but her computer remains on, she decides te let it remain plugged on]

Eyes Only: ...this is a streaming freedom video. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this country...

Madame X: [Picks up her phone] We have a security breach in my office, trace the frequency now.

Eyes Only: ...and it is going directly to you Dr. Elizabeth Renfro.

[Renfro's body comes to a complete halt]

Eyes Only: You're wondering who I am. That's good, because I know exactly who you are. Why don't we take a look.

[A video is displayed on her monitor, something like of a short film of every dirt, image, recorded visual and cases involving Manticore and their Projects. Renfro's expression is in complete shock]

Eyes Only: You think your so powerful. So in control. Truth is you're anything but in control. Don't bother trying to trace this frequency. You won't find anything, and if you do, it isn't me. I know who you are, and I know what your capable of. While you have the need to have hundreds of guards protecting your sorry ass, I don't. 

_Cut to Logan's Computer Room_

[Original Cindy walks into Logan's office and catches him in the wrong time. She notices the message he was putting out and finally puts the pieces together. Logan is Eyes Only. Surprised and disappointed at the same time, she stands there waiting for him to finish.]

Logan: [As Eyes Only] I can broadcast this video every hour on the hour throughout the world at any time, so I'd be careful with your next move. This is a message from the Eyes Only Informant Net.

_Cut to Madame X's Office_

Madame X: Dammit! [Takes out her gun and shoots her computer] I want that clown found and I want him found now. [She whispers to herself] The committee will not like this.

Soldier: Yes ma am.

_Cut to Logan's Computer Room_

[Logan turns around and noticed Original Cindy watching from behind]

Logan: Original Cindy! How long have you been there?

Original Cindy: Long enough...huh..I should've known.

Logan: You weren't suppose to see that. I'm sorry you saw that.

Original Cindy: I'm glad I saw it. It's just another undeniable proof of how right I am about you.

Logan: Are you angry?

Original Cindy: Right now, Original Cindy is pissed, but she'll get over it.

Logan: Thank you.

Daisy: [Yells out] Let's go people. There are people to be saved and bad guys to be kicked.

Original Cindy: Good idea, Original Cindy wanna give them a smackdown from here to Indonesia.

_Cut to the Warehouse_

Krit: So [Anxious] when do we do this? We got family that needs rescuing.

Lydecker: Patience Krit.

Krit: Don't preach to me about patience. She's been in that prison for three months. I believe I speak for everyone else when I say we've been patient enough.

Lydecker: Prison huh...it really was that bad for you kids.

Syl: [Cutting into the conversation] What do you think?

Krit: Syl.

Krit: No. I want to know. What exactly were your trying to accomplish by torturing us?

Lydecker: [Flashback to his conversation with Max 3 months ago] I was training you. All of you. The X5 Series were the first to become successful soldiers.

Krit: So wait a sec...your telling me that there were four other groups that weren't successful. What did you do? Terminate them cause they were flawed.

Lydecker: I won't lie to you.

Krit: You may think of yourself as some type of patriarch or whatever, but you're nothing but a murdering monster to us.

Daisy: [Walking in unannounced] Whoa! Looks like we caught you kids at a bad time.

[Syl and Krit immediately takes arms and aims it at them, at three figures and we see its Daisy, Father Destry (Who by the looks both don't seem intimidated) and Victor, who comes very close to bawling]

  
  


Logan: Put your weapons down. [Exiting the Car] They're friends of mine.

Syl: [Slowly putting her gun down] There are already too many people who know who we are.

Krit: I agree.

Syl: We don't need anymore peeps. You and Eyes Only will do just fine.

Logan: Well, I'm sorry to scar your pride but these peeps are putting their necks out on the line to keep you genetically-engineered soldiers from getting captured or killed. Besides, there here on their own free will. I wouldn't ask them to do anything they don't want to.

Lydecker: Whatever is good for you.

Krit: Stay out of this!

Logan: I agree on that note.

[As everyone is given instructions on what to do, Father Destry and Syl have a little chat.]

Syl: So what's you're part in this?

Father Destry: Weapons.

Syl: Weapons, really? [Looks in his van] Wow, that's a lot of firepower.

Father Destry: Yeah, it is. Whatever happens in there, be careful where you point these things.

Syl: Why do you care?

[Father Destry takes off his jacket and reveals his collar] 

Syl: Oh my God! You're a priest.

Father Destry: Yes I am.

Syl: And you have a truckload of guns. What do I see that's wrong in this picture that you don't?

Father Destry: [Laughs] I wasn't always a priest.

Syl: Humor me.

Father Destry: I was born and raised in France. I attended boarding school there with Logan.

Syl: Logan.

Father Destry: [Continuing] I remember the first time we met. One of our teachers caught me talking during study period, the teacher didn't exactly take it lightly. They were all very sensitive there. [Flashing back to the old days] He grabbed me, hurting my arm, and that's when Logan stands up and tells him to let me go. The teacher wasn't to thrilled with that either. He sat me down and took Logan to the next room. Next thing we know, he was hitting him. Hitting him hard with his stick that he carries with him at all times. [We hear sounds of slashes in the background] I remember the sound of the slashes it made on Logan's back. But he was brave. I've never seen anything like it. The more Logan kept quite, the more the teacher gets irritated, and it made him hit him more. Even after that incident, Logan never breached the subject. He didn't blame anyone for his pain. He just let it be and continued to be my friend. Since then, we'd look after each other. It's been like that ever since. At least until the Pulse. [He stops there, not wanting to talk about it further.]

Syl: I knew Logan is one-hell-of-a-guy. But I had no idea.

Father Destry: I think that's one of the reasons that prompted me to become a priest. I wanted to help people, not hurt them.

**Act 13: Let the Games Begins**

**_Writers Notes_**__: I got the whole thing planned out. I know the ending and everything. It's all pretty good. I was ecstatic that I got it covered Yeepee! I'm happy.. 


	14. More Than That

**Disclaimer**: Check Previous Chapters.

**Act 14:** **More than that**

[While the boys are doing their boy thing, Original Cindy and Daisy go on a one on one girl chat]

Original Cindy: So what's the dealio with you and Precious?

Daisy: [Not understanding] Precious?

Original Cindy: Logan!

Daisy: Oh... [Stuttering] Ummm...were...a ... Precious. Is that what you call him?

Original Cindy: Uh huh.

Daisy: [Countering] What's the dealio [Imitating her] with you two?

Original Cindy: Original Cindy asked first.

Daisy: [Avoiding the question] It's kinda cool. Mind if I call him that too?

Original Cindy: Yeah. [Upset] Original Cindy do mind. 

Daisy: Good. I'll do it first thing later on.

Original Cindy: Original Cindy ain't hearing that.

Daisy: [Wondering] Why do you keep referring to yourself in the third person... wait... forget it... I don't even want to know... so relax, Logan and I are just friends.

Original Cindy: [Repeating] Just friends.

Daisy: Old friends.

Original Cindy: How 'old' are we talkin about?

Daisy: [Raises her voice] If you must know [Voice calms down] He helped me out of a bad situation.

*What else should I say? I've known this person for like a couple or so hours. Should I just tell... I mean... its not as if I haven't dealt with it. The situation was dealt with years ago, so it shouldn't even matter. Alright... whatever.*

Daisy: I was rapped [Sounding as if it was no big deal]

Original Cindy: I'm sorry [Not quite sure of what to say] I didn't think it was that deep.

Daisy: Most people don't. [She retracts] And don't be sorry. I got pass that period of agony and feeling sorry for myself a long time ago.

Original Cindy: [Assuming] With Logan

Daisy: Logan is a huge part of what makes me who I am now.

Original Cindy: Whatcha mean?

Daisy: You are one curious girl, do you know that?

Original Cindy: Like caviar in a silver platter. Daisy girl better get one thing straight.

Daisy: What?

Original Cindy: I'm a woman, not a girl.

Daisy: Feisty too.

Original Cindy: That's what my lickety chicks think.

Daisy: [Getting it] You're a...

Original Cindy: Yeah... I am.

Daisy: So you...

Original Cindy: Uh huh.

Daisy: Oh. [Feeling a little awkward] I'm cool with it if you are.

Original Cindy: Good. Cuz Original Cindy wasn't asking. So... where were we?

Daisy: Overprotective aren't you?

Original Cindy: Only when it comes to Precious and my 'boo.'

Daisy: Your 'boo.'

Original Cindy: Max.

Daisy: Oh... okay... This will be without a doubt be put in my book as one of the most awkward conversation I've ever had.

Original Cindy: Damn straight!

_Daisy's thoughts_

*Crying out loud Logan. How did you get yourself mix up with these people? Kinda funny when you think about it. I guess Logan needs something fresh in his life, and I must say, Original Cindy is pretty fresh, even for a homosexual. I'm not even gonna try to wonder what you been up to the pass few years.*

_Cut to Logan and Lydecker_

In the Van

Logan: [On the computer] Everything is set.

Lydecker: I'm very grateful to you for putting yourself out there like this.

Logan: I'm not doing it for you.

Lydecker: I know. [Understanding] Your doing it for Max.

Logan: Don't say her name like it means something to you.

Lydecker: She does. She always has.

Logan: Wait... don't tell me... she's like the little girl you never had.... [laughs] spare me.

Lydecker: A piece of my wife is a part of her.

Logan: [Flashback of the photo he saw of his wife] Your wife.

Lydecker: Yes [Making it clear] but she's not a clone if that's what your assuming.

Logan: Never crossed my mind. She looks rarely anything like your wife.

Lydecker: [Surprised] You've seen my wife.

Logan: DOD records.

Lydecker: You've been looking me up. Doesn't bother me really. I understand you don't trust me [Psychoanalyzing him] but what bothers me is that you know almost everything there is to know about me, but I don't know anything about you.

Logan: Gee... my heart is breaking.

Lydecker: Except, maybe that your gifted.

[The remark took Logan completely by surprise.]

_Logan's thoughts_

*What the hell is he trying to do now? Break me down. Unlock the hidden pieces of my puzzle. This is ridiculous.*

Logan: Don't go there [His tone of voice hardening] I'm not one of your soldiers.

Lydecker: [Pointing towards his kids] You see... these kids... most of their gifts were instilled in them. [Faces Logan] You, in the other hand, were born with em.

  
  


*How can he tell? Am I revealing myself so indiscreetly? Even Max never once thought of me as anything but a normal-Joe who happens to try and help save the world as a personal hobby. Is that why I do this? Cuz its too personal, more so than I'm willing to admit. Damn him!*

Lydecker: [Knowing he isn't] Tell me I'm wrong.

*Come on Logan. Why aren't you saying anything. Just tell him straight out that he's wrong. But I can't can I? Because he's right.*

Lydecker: I didn't think so. [He takes out pen] You're a mystery Cale. [Admitting] I'd be a fool to admit it doesn't intrigue me.

Logan: [Changing the topic] We leave in 8 hours.

Lydecker: [Faces everyone] Listen up everyone. [Exiting the van] We leave in 8 hours.

Syl: [Sarcastically] Could the time go any faster?

Logan: Krit [He calls out] I'll be back in an hour or so. I have an errand to run.

Krit: [Walks towards Logan] Just get yourself back here in one peace.

Logan: Yeah

[Original Cindy sees something wrong with Logan. She doesn't know him all that well like Max does, but she always can tell when something is wrong.]

_Cut to Manticore_

Madame X: Tell me you found something?

Lt. Oreal: Sorry.

Madame X: Dammit! I anticipated this, but didn't think it'd come this soon.

Lt. Oreal: He caught us all off guard.

Madame X: This is a big problem Lieutenant. I can't have anything like this get in the way of Project Gemini. We are very close... VERY CLOSE.

Lt. Oreal: Especially with the video he displayed.

Madame X: How the hell did he get on my monitor of all places?

Lt. Oreal: He dropped a bomb on us. Kinda like a virus minus the bacteria. It's been sitting around in our mainframe for three months. [Concluding] He's good.

Madame X: Too good. 

Lt. Oreal: Surprised he doesn't work for us.

Madame X: Is it possible you can give me a list of possible candidates?

Lt. Oreal: There's only so many people who has the mind to hack into a top government installation... [Madame X looks at him] ...but not a lot of people who can actually afford it.

[Madame X wickedly smiles]

Madame X: Find out everything you can.

Lt. Oreal: Affirmative.

_Cut to Ocean View_

_Original Cindy thoughts_

*I should've known he'd stop by here first. Boy, for a man as rich as he is, hard for Original Cindy to see that he hates it all. But I can't help but wonder what happened to his parents. There's this sadness in his eyes that I see all the time. Like something from a Shakespearian play, don't know what was up with the author, cuz the man kept killin everyone, it was all so tragic and stuff. Whatever it is, I hope he deals with it soon or his cute little head gonna explode.*

[Original Cindy walks across the courtyard, looking at the scenery and thinking it is more beautiful than it was before, she runs into Arthur.]

Original Cindy: Oh...Hey!

Arthur: [Knowing why she's there] He's in the Study.

Original Cindy: Study? Oh... okay... thanks man [Turns around] Wait a sec... [Not knowing where the Study is exactly]

Arthur: [He advises] Just follow the music.

Original Cindy: Follow the what? [Not understanding what he meant] How is Original Cindy suppose to follow the...

[Before she even got to finish he sentence, Original Cindy hears the sound of pressed keys echoing across the mansion. Classical music bouncing off the walls and ceilings. Sounding so relaxed and peaceful, she finds herself following its notes. She's heard it before, it is beautiful, but she can't seem to grasp what it was. She suddenly finds herself entering a room of fine elegance. Shelves filled with books all around. She stands at the doorway, entertained and shocked at the same time. In the corner of the room she sees a Piano. A Grand Piano, and with great surprised she sees the man playing it. Logan]

[Sensing someone was in the room, Logan begins to talk and at the same time, continues to play.]

Logan: Fur Elise by Beethoven [He says of the piece of music he's playing] My mother's favorite [He turns his head slightly to the right, almost looking at Original Cindy, but not--he continues to play] I'd wake up late at night when I couldn't sleep [Turns his head back to face the piano] I'd sneak down to the living room to listen to my mother play. [Closes his eyes] I felt so safe. [Recalling memories] I'd fall asleep in the hallway listening to the sound of music unraveling from her fingertips, and when I wake up [Opens his eyes] I'd be in my bed. Tucked in all nice and cozy. [He stops playing and turns to face Original Cindy] I miss her.

Original Cindy: [Speechless] How you know I was here?

Logan: It wasn't hard. You don't tail people very well.

Original Cindy: Damn! I must be gettin rusty. [Logan Smiles]

Logan: Max's fate and the lives of others lies in what we do in less than eight hours.

Original Cindy: I know.

Logan: I'm scared. 

[A tear falls from his eyes, trying to remain strong, he looks away from Original Cindy]

Original Cindy: It's okay to cry you know.

Logan: I can't.

Original Cindy: Why not?

Logan: Because if I start, I won't be able to stop.

[Original Cindy goes over to Logan and the two share a friendly embrace]

**End of Act 14:** **More than that**

**_Writers Notes_**__: Three more chapters left plus the Prologue. I can't believe I'm almost done with this. I never imagined getting pass the first Act. Thanks to all of you who kept tabs on the story, this is my first nearly COMPLETE Fan Fiction. So from the bottom of my heart. **THANK YOU**. A lot of interesting events will be occurring. I also appreciate the reviews. I've taken all of them to heart. I'll have a beta reader for the next fan fiction I do. I kinda want the first to be 'all me.' For any mistakes that occur, I'm sorry. Also, I'll give the whole narrative form a try, but I doubt I'd use it much, cuz I just don't really write like that. It's hard for me. Ok. I'm done for now. 

  
  



	15. Party Time

Author's Note: I know you people have waited a long time to finally finish this story

**Author's Note:** I know you people have waited a long time to finally finish this story. For those who have been waiting, I am incredibly sorry for the wait. I'm like a month and a half late. Again, sorry. I haven't posted the last two, but I hope you enjoy this one. If not, my head might not have been in the right frame of mind.

**Disclaimer: **You all are pretty aware that the Main Characters in this story do not belong to me other than the ones that are made up. The characters of Max, Logan, Lydecker, etc., belong to _Jim Cameron and Co._ and all that blah, blah, blah. I'm currently unemployed so don't bother suing.

**Dark Angel**

Revelations

_Party time_

Chapter 15

**_Logan Voiceover_**

_This week alone has put me in a whirlwind of confusion. Not knowing whether Max is truly all right or thinking this is just one of the grand schemes of things' to step on me right in the face. The more I think it through, the more it doesn't make sense. But it feels so right. Bottom line is, she doesn't deserve this. Her family doesn't deserve this. I've never wanted much of anything in my life, maybe because there was never really anything that the world could offer --- until Max. We're going to get her out. We have to._

[Logan and the gang are all together at the Warehouse with the exception of Sebastian, being at his place of operations, is still in main contact through via-Internet video conversation.]

Logan: All right, this is it. [Looks at everyone] Now or never.

[Every one silently nods and agrees that Now' is the time. No turning back.]

Logan: I know the situation came a little too sudden, so here's what we're gonna do. We're approaching this a little differently this time. 

[Takes out a schematic]

I researched the land of Gillette, Wyoming dating back to the late 70's. Seems like we skipped one major area the last time we tried breaking in there [rolls out the schematic and spreads it across the table] there's an underground tunnel located right below Manticore. 

Syl: That's impossible, Krit and I came through the basement the last time we were there.

Logan: I know. The tunnel is located below the basement. It was later sealed when a major flood did significant damages to the tunnel and made it --- I guess --- a little difficult to use.

Father Destry: Either that or they just got plain lazy.

Lydecker: [In disbelief] Been there for over 20 years and I wasn't even aware of that.

Syl: [Cryptic] Goes to show how much you don't know.

Krit: So what's the deal --- Syl and I take the express route.

Syl: If we're goin in there, who's watchin our backs?

[Logan looks over to Father Destry]

Syl: The priest --- no way! We've seen and done a lot of screwed up things in the past, but involving him is...

Logan: [Cuts in] I'm glad you approve.

**_Syl's POV_**

_Who the hell does this guy think he is? If he wasn't so damn smart, confident and reliable... I might've kicked his ass already; then again Max would kick my ass. Who am I kiddin, he and his so-called friends are actually not backin out. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm confused as hell with this guy. This Logan. I know he's into Max and all, but I'm seeing a whole lot more fog than usual._

Logan continues.....

Krit and Syl will be breaking in there with Father Destry while Daisy provides distractions.

Daisy: [With a mischievous smirk] This is gonna be fun.

[Father Destry gives her an odd look]

**_Father Destry's POV_**

_I see her sense of humor during our place of the most serious situations hasn't changed. I'm glad after all these years; she's doing well on her own. _

[10 Minutes Later]

Logan: Any questions?

Daisy: No, nothing except, 'I really need to use the little girls room' --- where in the world can you find a bathroom in this place?

Krit: Can you please be serious?

Daisy: Hey! I can guarantee you that no one can help anyone do anything with a full bladder.

Syl: OK... whatever. Just go.

Krit: Where's Victor?

Logan: Away... Far far away.

Syl: We need his help

Lydecker: He's told us everything we need to know

Logan: He also has a family to care of now. So let's just leave it at that.

[Another 10 minutes passes by]

Logan: [To everyone] Let's go.

Daisy: [In the drivers' seat of the van] Party Time! 

[They all drive off in two separate Vans]

[As they ride out of the warehouse, one person goes unnoticed. Logan]

Logan: [Takes out his Cell] Sebastian, you there?

Sebastian: Loud and clear.

Logan: I'm ready.

Sebastian: Are you sure?

Logan: [Swallows hard] now or never.

[It was an unusual, uneasy silent ride from Seattle to Wyoming. Even as everyone was aware of his or her job, it gave a disturbing feeling. Outside of Manticore, where they were just three months earlier --- they exit the Van --- Daisy and the rest realize Logan isn't with them]

Syl: Where the hell is he?

Daisy: [Equally confused] I don't know.

Syl: I knew it. I knew this would happen [Nervous] something wrong always happens.

Father Destry: There's got to be an explanation.

Syl: [Angry] Oh yeah Father. Is that right? Then tell me, what is it?

Lydecker: This isn't helping. We're here on a mission. [Looks over to Daisy and Destry] Are you in or out?

[Father Destry and Daisy looks at each other in the eye with utter confusion, but still agrees to go on with the mission.... Logan or no Logan.]

Cut to Logan [About 30 minutes before the gang realizes Logan isn't with them]

[Logan jumps off a storage truck from behind and dive into the trees, completely unnoticed by the driver. Even though the truck was running with the speed of 55 Mph, the exoskeleton (Thankfully) provides excellent reflexes, a lot of which Logan quickly accustomed to. He also carries with him a fairly average backpack. *Zoom into Logan's left ear* we see his coms]

Logan: Sebastian, you still there?

Sebastian: Yes

Logan: How far am I?

Sebastian: About 3.2 miles East of your destination

Logan: [Whispers to himself] Great.

[Sebastian is monitoring Logan's whereabouts through a satellite unlink. Same one Logan used in the episode "Meow." Sebastian sees a military convoy headed towards Logan's direction.]

Sebastian: [Warning Logan] you have company

Logan: [Takes out his Binoculars, he looks through them] There's one good thing about the Military, they're never late. Showtime everyone.

Sebastian: Be careful.

[Logan places himself in the middle of the road, lies face down and smears a whole lot of fake blood all over his torso, and pretends to be dead. A few minutes later, the Hummer comes to a roaring stop right before nearly hitting Logan.]

Soldier #1: Sergeant! [Looking at the presumed dead body] We seem to have a dead civilian on the road sir.

Sergeant: [In an aggressive tone] why the hell are you just standing there, go get rid of him. 

[Inside the convoy, the Sgt. is looking over his Briefing notes. Completely unaware of what's about to happen]

Time is money Private. [He continues]

[The Soldier steps out of the vehicle and raises his rifle and slowly walks towards the body while another soldier steps out and watches his back. 12 feet became 6 feet, then 3 feet, and in a blink of an eye, both soldiers are standing right next to him. Soldier #1 lightly kicked the body to make sure it's really dead. As Soldier #2 grabs his right arm to flip him over, Logan shoots him with a tranquilizer gun he kept inside his right jacket pocket. He falls unconscious. The other soldier, caught completely off guard aimed his rifle at Logan, but then Logan immediately grabbed the front end of the rifle, kicked the soldier in the stomach, grabbed the stock and knocked him unconscious. All that and still the Srgt. is stupidly unaware.]

Logan's Thoughts

_Can't believe that scenario still worked. After 80 years of recycled TV and Movie plotlines, you think they'd know by now, never assume that a dead guy in the road is actually dead. Then again, the whole world went to hell, so who knows. Oh God! I actually quoted my Uncle Jonas. Logan, take note of this. Don't ever do that._

[Logan switches clothes quickly with one of the Soldiers he took out. Fortunately, the Srgt. was too into his own little world to notice. He then grabs the rifle and runs over to the convoy. The Srgt., finally wonderin what was taking so damn long, exits the vehicle, Logan hiding behind him.]

Srgt: Private [Angry] What the hell is taking so....

[Logan comes from behind, grabs his arm and throws him over his shoulder, the Srgt. hitting the ground hard. Logan's left knee is placed on the ground behind the small of the Srgt's back---Logan's right leg placed in front of his stomach, and at the same time, placing the Srgt's left arm under his putting him in an arm lock. (All right, I'm not good with fight descriptions, but bear with me OK.)]

Logan: Knock! Knock!

Srgt: [In Pain] Who the hell....

Logan: [Twisting his arm even more] Knock! Knock!

Srgt: [Hurting] damn.... [Giving up] Who's there?

Logan: Help.

Srgt: [Grasping for air] Help who?

Logan: Your gonna help me get into Manticore, or your gonna loose your fingers. Actually, it's more your hand. [Sarcastically] Either way, you're loosing something.

Srgt: What are you....

[Logan puts a bracelet around the Srgt's left wrist and let's him go]

Srgt: You son of a...

[Logan, not being in the best of moods]

Logan: ...I wouldn't go there. I suggest, you be careful about what you say or do, cuz there's no knowing I might accidentally press this little button here and BOOM! [Sudden large voice] no more hand.

[Srgt. looks over the bracelet and realizes he's actually wearing a miniature bomb. He hesitently agreed to help him]

Logan: [To Sebastian] keep watch.

Sebastian: I will. 

Logan: [To Srgt] get in! [Srgt. sits in the driver's seat]

[Logan takes the passenger seat and is set, ready for Manticore.]

[Their driving for about 15 minutes, and from a about a quarter of a mile away, they see the gates to Manticore. But before they get there, the Srgt. has a sudden burst of curiosity]

Srgt: What do you want?

Logan: Truth. Justice. All that for the good of mankind, and a little dash of vengeance thrown in there somewhere.

Srgt: You won't win.

Logan: [Agreeing] Yeah well, I not one for winning. I'm all for the finishing.

Srgt: They'll kill you in a heartbeat.

Logan: I've died one too many times already. [He says in a soft voice while recalling an old memory of a white rose, stained with blood falling to the ground and strobes of light flickering on and off.]

Srgt: [Confessing] I do this for money, but since I'm at your mercy, I'll go on record and say 'I think you're one crazy bastard.'

[Logan takes out a military ID Sebastian made for him just 6 hours earlier, and places it on his left jacket pocket. He's taking on the identity of Corporal Jacob Reeves.]

[Stopping at the gate]

Guard: Identification Srgt.

[The Srgt shows his ID and the Guard verifies it. After a few seconds, the Guard motions him to enter the compound.]

Logan: That was a little too easy.

Srgt: That's what happens when you loose funding.

Logan: [Quoting him from their discussion] And there you were threatening that they'll kill me on the spot.

Srgt: I don't mean us soldiers.

Logan: [Aware of the situation] I know. You mean those kids.

Srgt: You know about them.

Logan: I know a little bit of a lot of things.

[The Sergeants finds his parking space and parks his vehicle]

Logan: [Turns to the Srgt.] It's been fun. [He knocks him unconscious]

[To himself] By the way, I think I'll take tjis[Removes the bracelet on his wrist] My friends little girl would like to have it back. 

[Logan hides the Sergeant's unconscious body in the back of the vehicle, and then uses his access card to enter the facility]

Cut to Daisy and Destry

[Father Destry and Daisy, posing as guards on nightwatch, are planting explosives all around the outside perimeters of Manticore, all in the same while trying not to get caught. Daisy then gets the message that Krit and Syl, with Lydecker made it into the laboratory wing using the underground tunnels. About 250 FT West of Daisy's location. She relays the information to Father Destry, who while on his way to the military barracks, he sees Logan inside the building.]

Father Destry: [Laughs] I hate it when he does that. [Calling out to Daisy on his coms] D! You there?

Daisy: [Responding] Yes, I'm still here and No... I haven't hit on a guy yet.

Father Destry: I'll keep that in mind. [Looks to the direction of Daisy] I suggest you turn your head 90 degrees to your left.

Daisy: [A little confused] What? [She does what he says and sees Logan] For crying out loud! [A little irritated] Why the hell didn't he tell us he had a secondary plan?

Father Destry: Ask him later. Right now, we got a job to do. 

Daisy: I swear... this Max chick better be worth it.

Daisy Thoughts

_Logan, my friend. You never seize to amaze me. Why couldn't you be like any other normal, spoiled-rich boy? Whole Damn World is a mystery I tell you that much._

Cut to Max

[The lights were dim and Max is once again strapped on a bed and is clearly feeling dillusional. A moment passes and she sees a figure.]

Max: Who... who... [Sturggling with her thoughts] who's there?

[She attempts to lift her head, but the pain was unbearable.]

_What the hell did they do to me? Oh God! Help me. Please._

[Max suddenly feels she wasn't alone. She has no idea how right she is. She lifts her head a second time, she presumes to see a familiar male figure]

Max: [Trying to see clearly] Logan? [Confused and scared] Logan is that you?

[She sees the figure reaching out for her, it wasn't Logan, it was Madame X]

Madame X: [Curious] who is Logan, Max?

[Realizing it's the enemy; Max reverts to being a smart-ass]

Max: Oh [Rolling her eyes] it's you. [Coughing] For a minute there, I thought you were the tooth fairy.

Madame X: We could be friends you know. [Trying pathetically to be sympathetic]

Max: Yeah... yeah. I'm anxiously waiting the time we could sit at a cafe, and share a cup of tea together. 

Madame X: Who is this Logan you speak of?

[Max remains silent]

Madame X: [Making guesses] Friend. Ally. Contact. [A short pause] Boyfriend perhaps.

[Max blinks]

Madame X: That's it isn't it? He must be your boy.

[Madame X, clearly hitting a nerve, is happy with the outcome of their conversation.]

Max's Thoughts

_Logan. I hope your alright._

Cut To Logan

[While walking through a long-stretched corridor, Logan spots Max. Cautious, he calls out her name softly]

Logan: Max! [He touches her left shoulder]

[Out of nowhere, she grabs his arms and throws him across the hall and into a wall. She moves in towards him, grabs his neck and lifts him against the wall]

Logan: Max! What are you....Aghhhh!

[She continues to squeeze]

[Logan looks into her eyes, he sees nothing. All of the sudden, it dons on him.]

Logan: Your not Max.

Max: Affirmative.

[Almost nearing suffocation, Lydecker comes from behind and knocks her out with a tranquilizer gun]

Lydecker: [Extends his hand] You alright?

Logan: [Grabs his hand; catching his breath] If I can get by without being stabbed, shot, burned, thrown off a roof, or get knocked out by the stock of a rifle [Recalling past events of his life] I'll be alright.

Lydecker: [Small smile] Good to know. Where have you been?

Logan: No where really, just here getting my ass kicked. By Max.... [Confused] or so I think.

Lydecker: This is G5-452. [He handcuffs her hand on the railing; still unconscious] She's part of a project called Gemini. Hence the 'G.'

Logan: [Understanding] Then where is Max?

Lydecker: Come on! 

Logan: Wait! Weren't you with Krit and Syl?

Lydecker: As far as I know, everyones doing their job. Now it's time to do ours.

[Manticore has drastically limited soldiers and personnel standing on-guard. Logan and Lydecker are running through the corridors, looking through glass-plated windows of doors, searching for Max]

Logan: [Tired] Where can she be?

Lydecker: There's so many places they could've transferred her in.

Logan: I'm not leaving without her.

Lydecker: Do you love her?

Logan: What?

Lydecker: [Wanting an answer] Do you?

Logan: [Motions to Lydecker] I love her.

Lydecker: That's all I needed to here. Come on, this way.

Logan: You sure?

Lydecker: Trust me.

Logan: Great! That didn't exactly calm me down.

[The two head towards the direction Lydecker pointed to. Running, he sees a rectangular glass-plate window that ends the hallway. The closer they got, the more familiar the face laying on the bed becomes.]

Logan: Max! [He yells]

[Logan slams on the door. Lydecker tried shooting at it, but it was bullet proof. The door needed an access code]

Logan: Max! [Desperate] Sebastian, you there?

Sebastian: Yes.

Logan: I need help.

Sebastian: Way a head of you.

Logan: Max! Lydecker, she looks weak. What did they do to her?

Lydecker: I'm thinking they put her through deep psychological treatments, plus the drugs they stuck in her system probably ins't helping the situation.

Logan: We gotta get her out of there.

Sebastian: I'm almost there.

[The time is ticking; Madame X heads towards her room. She spots G5-452.]

Madame X: [Grabs her cell-phone] Security, this is Renfro, we have intruders. Sound the alarm.

[Alarm Sounds Off]

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Lydecker: We've been caught. 

[Sebastian breaks the code and unlocks the door]

[Logan runs towards Max]

Logan: Max! [He removes all the restraints and wires] Max, wake up... please. 

Max: [Soft voice] Logan... no... you're not real.

Logan: I'm real. I'm here and we're getting you outta here. [Carries her off the bed, Max can barely open her eyes] Let's go.

Madame X: [Comes from behind with a pistol] You're not going anywhere.

Lydecker: [Turns around] Renfro

Madame X: You really disappoint me Deck. [Motions to Logan] And who is this?

Logan: [Sarcatically] Just a tourist. I found something I like, so we'll be on our way.

Madame X: You must be Logan?

Logan: Really!

Madame X: [Impressed] I must say, Max knows how to pick em.

Lydecker: Leave em out of this.

Madame X: What's wrong Deck? You all of the sudden turned in a new leaf.

Lydecker: I am who I am [He admits] but I'm not you.

Madame X: These kids belong to me.

Lydecker: Not anymore.

Logan: [Attmepting a threat] We have operatives all over the compound. You're not gonna win.

Madame X: The war is far from over my child.

Logan: I'm not your child.

Max: Logan! [Hugs Logan in a tight embrace] I thought I'll never see you again.

Madame X: Isn't that sweet. [Still pointing the gun]

[Regaining her mobility, Max uncomfortably stands up on her own]

Max: [Looks over to Madame X] Renfro... [looks at Lydecker] Lydecker.

Cut to Syl and Krit

Syl: Bombs set and ready to go.

Krit: I read you. Daisy?

Daisy: Copy that. Destry?

Destry: Everyone clear in 5... 4... 3... 2... [Presses the button]

[Different locations of the outside perimeters of Manticore are blown left through right. And inside, Madame X holds Lydecker, Max, and Logan at gunpoint]

Madame X: [Hears explosions] What's going on out there?

Lydecker: It's over Renfro. You loose. [Raises his pistol and shoots at Renfro]

[As Madame X gets shot in the left arm, she presses the trigger; the gun motions to Max's direction. Logan reacts and moves in front of her. He gets shot in the side of his abdomen. He collaspe on the floor]

Max: Logan [She yells] Oh God! No... not again. [She tears up part of her garment and applies pressure on Logan's wound.] Logan... please... don't leave me.

[Lydecker knocks Renfro unconscious, he turns around and he sees the results of his and Renfro's actions; he silently watches Max trying to hep Logan. Lydecker stares at them, the moment matching the events that took place over 20 years ago as he sees images of his past come roaring back at him. Alone, helpless. Staring at his wife as she's being barried away never to be held again. He comes to.]

Lydecker: Come on Max.

Max: No, I'm not leaving him.

Lydecker: [Lydecker then puts Logan's arm around him, and he carefully lifts Logan] Let's get out of her or no one comes out alive. [Talks on his coms] Krit? Syl? Anybody there?

Cut to Daisy

Daisy: Daisy on the line. What can I do for you?

Lydecker: We got a man down.

Daisy: What? [Scared] Who?

Lydecker: Logan.

Daisy: Oh God! Get him out of there.

[Daisy spots a helicopter]

Nevermind, just find a open field.

Lydecker: What?

Daisy: Just do it. Sebastian, I need you help here. How do I fly a copter?

Sebastian: That's pretty delicate stuff.

Daisy: Give me a crash course.

Sebastian: It'll take time...

Daisy: You have a minute... 2 tops.

Cut to Logan/Max/Lydecker

[Logan regains his consciousness]

Max: Logan. [Looks up to Max] Oh God! You're gonna be alright. [Angry] I'm so gonna kick your ass when we get home.

Logan: Looking forward to it. Lydecker.

Lydecker: What is it?

Logan: You won't be able to get everyone outta here with me on your back.

Max: If you think we're just gonna leave you, think again. That isn't an option.

Logan: Max

Max: Shut up! Just stay alive.

[A helicopter comes roaring down their direction. It's Daisy, and the Helicopter looks as if it was going to crash on top of them. Luckily, Daisy landed it barely in tact; but still operational 50 ft from them.]

Daisy: [Yelling] Come on! We don't have all day.

[The three reach the helicopter, he puts Logan in first, then Max comes on board, and finally Lydecker]

Daisy: Logan! You alive?

Logan: Barely.

Daisy: [Relieved] Just checking. Ok, I shouldn't bring this up but if I fly this think one more time [Looks at Logan] chances are we'll crash

Lydecker: I can't fly this.

Max: Neither can I.

Logan: I can.

[Max and Lydecker looks at Logan in utter shock.]

Max: You're hurt.

Logan: We don't have a choice. [Breathes deeply] I could do it.

[They all unlikenly agree]

[As the _helicopter_ starts lifting off, Madame X comes from behind (again) and starts shooting frantically]

Madame X: No one leaves here with my kids

Max: [Kicks the gun out of her hand] How many times do I have to tell you [Pushes her off the deck] we're not your kids

[As Madam X falls off the _helicopter_ she grabs Max by the leg and the two free fall; Max scarcely hangs on a cable connected to the _helicopter_. The two are not hanging nearly over a hundred feet in mid-air. Tall trees right under them. Renfro hangs for her life and well as Max]

Madame X: [Hanging on Max] We could've been family.

Max: Jesus Christ! Lady. I have a family; a big part of that is waiting for me up there. So let go of me. [Her hands starting to slip] Logan! 

[Max looks down on Renfro, as she clings on, a bullet suddenly logges into her brain; her hands fell free of Max's leg. Max did nothing but watch her fall; she looks up]

Max: Logan! [She looks up and sees someone else; Lydecker---with a gun in his hands]

[Lydecker and Daisy extend their arms/hands out to help Max board the helicopter]

Daisy: So your Max huh? The Max. The Max I've been hearing about?

Max: Yeah, I am. [A little confused] Who are you?

Daisy: No big. I'm a friend of Logan's [smiling] but any friend of Logan is a friend of mine.

Max: Thanks [Looks towards Logan flying the helicopter, in return he looks back]

Daisy: No probs.

_moments later_

[Lydecker motions to Max that he's ready for Logan to recieve the blood tranfusion from Max; Logan continues to fly the helicopter. As Lydecker finishes placing the tubes onto Logan and Max, he leaves two alone in the cockpit.]

Logan: You shouldn't be doing this. [looks at her intensely]

Max: I wanted to. [Places her hand on his right cheek] Besides, I'll live.

Logan: [Trying to avoid the pain from the wound, he attempts at a conversation] How are you?

Max: Fine. [Not surprised he's even trying] You?

Logan: Good. [Looks down on his wound] Kind of.

_several moments later_

Max: I've known you a year...

Logan: Minus the three months you've been gone

Max: I never knew.

Logan: There's a lot of things about me Max...

Max: I know... We both been keeping secrets.

Logan: I never really looked at it as secrets. I just don't talk about it.

Max: Why? [Max begins to fade off; the transfusion is making her tired]

[Max falls asleep, her head resting on Logan's shoulder.]

Logan: [Whispers to her ear] I love you.

[Scene Fades Out]


	16. A Different Day

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_A Different Day_

At Sabastian's Place

[Logan is being treated by Sebastian's doctors]

Max: [Staring through the window] How is he?

Sebastian: He's going to be alright. The bullet didn't hit any of his major organs. So there was no internal bleeding.

Max: He was stupid to go in there. [Turns to Sebastian] And you're stupid to let him go in there... [Retaliating] I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...

Sebastian: It's ok. I can't imagine what it was like to be in Manticore.

Max: Not as worst as you putting up being paralyzed.

Sebastian: I guess so.

Father Destry: [Walks from behind] Coffee?

Max: Father? [Still getting over the shock] At first I thought I was still hallucinating, but now I don't even know if I'm sane.

Daisy: [Comes in] Believe me, I felt the exact same way.

Father Destry: I've been getting that a lot lately. [Chuckles] How are you Max?

Max: Alive. [Looks at the two of them] Thanks to all of you. I barely even know you.

Daisy: You know Logan. That's good enough for us.

Max's Thoughts

_Pretty cool friends you have here Logan. I wonder why you never mentioned them to me before. I guess our questions can wait, huh. _

_Still,_

_You came for me. I was beginning to lose hope, but you didn't give up. I still think it was a stupid idea, but I guess that's why we click. We both seem to always come up with the most stupidest ideas._

[A close friend comes into the room]

Original Cindy: There's my boo.

Max: Cindy! [The two embrace each other tightly]

Original Cindy: Damn girl! I've missed you.

Max: I missed you too.

Original Cindy: Original Cindy even kept your 'Precious' fresh.

Max: Precious?

Original Cindy: Logan!

Max: Oh. Thanks... I guess. That's much appreciated. 

Daisy: I'm still in the processing phase of understanding her lingo. [About original Cindy]

Max: Wait till you meet Herbal. [Faces everyone] Look, I don't wanna leave, but look out for him while I'm gone.

Father Destry: Where are you going?

Max: There's something I've been wanting to do for three months now.

Original Cindy: Boo! Precious ain't even out of bed yet.

Max: No girl, not that. Well not right now... [shying away from the topic] anyway, it's something else.

Original Cindy: Well, let Original Cindy come with you. This girl ain't ready to loose sight of you just yet. Aiight!

Max: [Smiles] Aiight.

Sebastian: Max. Everything is set. You'll find it at Lot-16

Max: [Hugs Sebastian] Thank you.

Cut to Cemetary

[Max is at the cemetary standing in front of Zach's grave. Sebastian was kind enough to arrange a proper gravestone, if not a barial for him.]

_out loud_

Max: You've always watched over us 'big brother.' Watched over me. I never understood why you took much offense of me staying, but I realize now. Why you did what you did. I knew how you felt about me, but I had no idea how deep and important it was for you. Being the guy that most guys are, I thought you'd get over it. That's why I love him. Logan. Hes not like the most guys I seen and known. There's actually a lot more to him than meets the eye. I'll know sooner or later. I know you dislike him, because I stayed for him. And don't even think of denying it Big Brother, even now. Whether or not you could be standing here, I'd love him. And I'll never stop. Our lives our so dangerous Zach. When will it end. It won't will it? Cuz, it's the suffering that makes us strong. That sucks! I'm afraid I'll hurt him. There's so much he doesn't know. And if he finds out... I don't even want to think about it. I guess, the reason why I'm here, is to tell you 'I love you' too. It may not be exactly what you wanted, but it's the most honest thing I can give. Thank you. [Caresses her chest, she places flowers on the ground to let him know, she'll never forget] If they come back, I'll fight em. I promise.

[Max turns and walks away]

Original Cindy: You aiight Boo?

Max: Yeah. I am.

Cut to Warehouse

Max: Hey my peeps.

Syl: [Hugs Max] How you feelin big sister? You look good.

Krit: Hey, [hugs Max too] Let me get with the action.

Max: Little brother. You're looking good.

Krit: So are you. [Looks at her from top to bottom] Gorgeous.

Max: Liar.

Syl: Little brother has always been a terrible liar.

Krit: Hey!

Max: Where's Lydecker?

Syl: I don't know. I haven't seen him since after our rendezvous here yesterday.

Max: [Disappointed] 

Max's Thoughts

_Don't go there Max. He's responsible for all your troubles to begin with. Just because the man helped you out of a bad situation doesn't excuse the 20 years he's wreaked havoc on you and your family. _

Syl: But he did leave a note here for you. [Hands her the envelope]

[Max slowly reaches for it]

Syl: Well...

Max: Well what?

Syl: Aren't you gonna read it?

Max: Later.

Syl: Alright. Come on. You. Me. and little brother over there have a lot of catching up to do.

[All three laugh]

Cut to Logan (Still at Sebastians place)

[Logan, sound asleep in bed. Lydecker enters the room]

Lydecker: Thank you, Sebastian. For letting me see him.

Sebastian: You have 10 minutes.

[Sebastian exits the room; Logan wakes up]

Logan: Lydecker. How did you get here?

Lydecker: Your friend Sebastian and company blind folded me. [Reeling in surprise by Sebastian's condition while impressed at the same time] Huh! He wasn't what I expected when I met him.

Logan: That's what makes him unique.

Lydecker: [Nods in Agreement] I'm leaving. Leaving town actually.

Logan: By all means, don't let me stop you.

Lydecker: After yesterday, I went out for a walk... you know, clear my head.

Logan: What does 'clearing your head' have to do with me?

Lydecker: I stopped by a library.

Logan: So. [Aware that Lydecker knows something]

Lydecker: Yeah. [Grabs a chair and sits next to Logan] Well, I did a little researching. [Takes out a folder--opens it] Just browsing. Surfing. Not expecting to find anything really [Puts on his glasses] And just when I was about to give up [holds up a cover of Time Magazine--dating back to the late 1990's---a photo of a boy nearly beaten to death.]

[Logan didn't bother taking it off his hands. He remembered the events far too well. Feelings and events he supressed into the far corners of his mind most of his life]

Logan: Wh...wh... [Trying to finding words] Why?

Lydecker: I don't know really. As part scientist, I get curious. Man, I was impressed. I still am.

[Logan stares into the photo. Trying hard not to remember, but he couldn't. It all came back. Every second. Every minute. Every hour. Images ran through his head like an old Motion Picture film. Worst of all, it was all in slow motion. He tries desperately to holds back tears.]

Lydecker: I have but one question. [Logan breaks out from his trance] Are you Eyes Only?

[Logan remains silent]

Lydecker: [Now he knows] Don't worry, your secret dies with me. [He stands up and exits the room, but before he leaves, he turns around] Why do you do what you do?

Logan: [Turns his face away from Lydecker and looks at a vase full of flowers] To heal. [In a slow calm voice]

Lydecker: [Smiles] I understand. [He exits]

Cut to Max and Original Cindy's crib

Max: Everything seems to be in tact.

Original Cindy: You got that right. Original Cindy ain't no slob.

Max: Copy that.

Original Cindy: So we're the rest of your family.

Max: Logan invited them to crash at his loft, since he'll probably be under Sebastian's watchful eye the next couple of days.

Original Cindy: Ahhhh. So how you and Precious doin?

Max: Actually, we haven't really had the chance to do anything. Everything came at us so fast. [A little curious of OC relationship w/ Logan] So what you two been up to?

Original Cindy: What? You think somethin is up with us?

Max: Well, you two seem to have gotten close.

Original Cindy: Original Cindy ain't even gonna try to hear that.

Max: [Playfully] Okay. Okay. Okay.

Original Cindy: But this girl did learn a few things about your boy.

Max: Oh yeah! What's that?

Original Cindy: Your boy plays a mean set of keys.

Max: Huh?

Original Cindy: [Laughs] The piano chick. Original Cindy ain't even gonna try to think what you we're thinking.

Max: Really?

Original Cindy: Really.

Max's Thoughts

_Logan. Playing the piano. Never would've guessed. I shouldn't be surprised---I'm beginning to see a lot more to Logan than I have before._

[Moments later, Original Cindy is sound asleep on her bed. Max exits and heads towards Sebastian. But not before reading Lydeckers letter]

_Max,_

_I won't apologize. All the apologies in the world won't give you your life back. The work I did, I thought it was right. Human evolution I believed it was. I always believed that to accomplish ones mission, you have to take chances. I should've known better than to take chances on you kids. Out of all of them, you taught yourself well. You're a great soldier, but I'll accept that you don't want to be._

_I'm leaving. You probably won't even see me ever again. It should take a lot of wait off your shoulders. I can't take back the years you lost, the people you lost, but I can help you gain some things. Enclosed is a key to a safe deposit box, located in downtown Chicago. If you ever get the chance. Check it out. Inside are information about yourself, your heritage I mean. It's not much, but it's a start. _

_Good Luck. I doubt you need it._

_Donald Lydecker_

Max's Thoughts

_The man actually sounded sympathetic. I don't know what to believe anymore. The man confuses me as much as Logan does. I guess this key will solve at least some of my questions. Whatever they are, I hope it all works out for the best._

Cut to Sebastians

[Max enters Logan's room in silence, grabs the sheet, and slips in beside him]

_the following morning_

Logan: [Waking up] Max [Smiles]

Max: Hey

Logan: Hey yourself

Logan: You were gone all day yesterday.

Max: I had to do some stuff. How are you?

Logan: Hmmm... terrible, but waking up to see you [His hand pulls Max's chin towards him] made [Kisses her] the day [kisses her again] easier to deal with.

Max: Can't argue with logic. [Continues to kiss Logan passionately]

[They're interrupted by Sebastian]

Max: [Sarcastically] They'll never give us a break.

Cut to Manticore

[A man in a dark overcoat stares at the destruction of Manticore]

Man: Over 20 years of dedicated research. Burned to hell. [Takes out a Cigar] How did we let it go this far?

Gray Suited Man: I don't know sir.

Man: Renfro?

Gray Suited Man: Dead.

Man: X5-452?

Gray Suited Man: Escaped

Man: Remaining X Series?

Gray Suited Man: Up and still operational.

Man: Good, at least we have something. [Smokes his cigar] Prepare all of them for transport. [Watching Manticore get burned to the ground] Knowledge is power, and we're certainly not through.

End Scene

**Author's Notes: **After they rescued Max, they rendezvous back at the warehouse. After that, Lydecker leaves and heads to the city Library; cuz his curiosity about Logan got the better of him (I didn't want to get into detail about it). Anyway, Lydecker finds an old cover article with a pic of a beaten boy. I figured you all would get that the boy on the cover is Logan when he was between 10-12 years old. I haven't thought of a specific date yet. It's kinda like, little bits of information to help introduce you to another story that won't necessarily be hard to understand for newcomers who haven't read _Revelations_.

And about the "known you a year" part: It basically foretells how both Max and Logan are adamant to discuss emotional and hard events of their past. For example, the "Ben" situation, and how Logan rarely talks about himself. I mean, the guy writes poetry. I can imagine reading his journal and finding a lot of interesting stories; stories that could be the catalyst of who he is today. We've all wondered why Logan does the things he does. How he is afraid to reveal his feelings. I love that about him, thats why it's fun for me to write this because I can think and write-up so many things about him. It's fun I tell ya. I try not to over exagerate, I probably did, but I don't care. I love it.


	17. Out in the Open

Author's Note: I know you people have waited a long time to finally finish this story

******_Out in the Open_**

Chapter 17

Back at Sebastians

[Max is back asleep next to Logan. Dreaming of the good times she's spent with him and her friends, her dreams were then interrupted by the nightmares of her past, and sees vivid images of her friends and family dying all around her. She wakes up in a sudden sweat]

Max: Logan, I'm sorry. [She gets out of bed and leaves]

_several hours later_

Logan: [To Sebastian] Where is she?

Sebastian: I don't know.

Logan: [Upset] She wouldn't have just left without saying anything.

Daisy: She looked fine the last time we saw her.

Sebastian: She looked disoriented when she left this morning.

Father Destry: Maybe she had an apiphany. Three months at Manticore can bring back a lot of memories. The reality of it all is beginning to effect. She probably got scared.

Logan: What, of me?

Father Destry: Not exactly Logan. Zach died so Max could live. And just a couple of nights ago, you nearly died protecting Max.

Logan: [Worried] We gotta find her.

Daisy: [Trying to sound logical] And where do you expect us to look? There's just so many places a ginetically engineered girl could hide in.

[Logan suddenly remembers how Max enjoys spending time at the Space Needle]

Flash Back

_3 Months Earlier__ on top of the Space Needle. Logan is sitting. Max is standing._

_Max: I look down at the people and I think about how everybody's got problems. Maybe not a secret government agency on their ass, but, you know, problems and if I sit up here long enough I start to feel like I'm just one of those people, a regular girl. _

Cut to Present

[Logan gets out of bed and grabs his coat]

Daisy: Whoa! Hold it there cowboy. Where do you think your going?

Logan: To find Max.

Daisy: Oh no your not.

Logan: Try and stop me.

Cut to Max

[Max is wondering the streets of Seattle. Since this morning, she hasn't been able to stop. Finally, as she looks up, she sees the Space Needle. Still standing]

Cut to Space Needle

[Max, absorbing the repercussions of the previous nights event's, heads to the SpaceNeedle to clear her thoughts. Much to her surprise, she wasn't alone. She sees someone sitting....]

Max: Logan

_Noticing Max's Presence_

Logan: [Facing the city] After you... you know. Died. I came up here. I tried so hard not to think. To dream. [His voice softens] But I couldn't stop.

Max: [Trying to avoid the subject] I thought you were afraid of heights?

Logan: I had my reasons. None of it seems relevant anymore.

[Max sees that Logan is hurt, not just physically, but emotionally. Logan does well hiding it.]

Max: What are you doing here?

Logan: Same as you. [his face still staring out into the city] Trying to find a reason to it all. You're afraid. [Turns his head around to face Max] I know that, I'm afraid too. I'm afraid to hold you because I feel... I feel if I let go I'll loose you.

Max: Manticore has always taught us genetical.....

Logan: Stop it! [The sudden tone of Logan's voice caught Max offguard] Stop calling yourself that. [His voice loudens] I don't see yo that way? [Max's eyes start to tear, as well as Logan] Take me for an example.

Max: Logan, we don't have to...

Logan: No, we do. Cuz for all we know the world can end tomorrow.

[Max, understanding his statement, realizes she too must let it out.]

Logan: To everyone else I'm just another spoiled-rich boy. Barely described as anything else. I'm defined by my status as your bar code defines you, but it is not who we are.

Max: I thought after all these years of running, I found myself a place I call home. [Recollecting] Original Cindy as my homegurl and all. And Jam Pony. It was simple. Nothing was ever that complicated. But my past got the better of me, and I just had to know. Then you came along. All of the sudden, I just had to care. I didn't even see it coming. [Face falls] I am what I am Logan.

Logan: Maybe so. But it's not who you are. And if I have to [Extends his hand] I'll spend the rest of my life proving that to you.

Max: [Takes his hand] That's an awful lot of time to waste.

Logan: You're worth the time. 

[Max notices Logan's tears. She moves in closer to him and sits by his side, she wipes the tears off his eyes]

Max: You're crying.

Logan: Yeah, I am. [Looks through Max's eyes] What? Is that a problem?

Max: I've never seen you cry.

Logan: I don't. Not usually, but a friend once told me it was okay to cry. [Recalling the conversation he had with Original Cindy]

[Logan lifts Max's chin and gently kissed her lips. As a moment passed by, the two held one another in a soft embrace.]

_and then_

Max: Logan.

Logan: Yeah?

Max: You think Normal would give me my job back?

Logan: [Laughs] That's you're dealio

Max: [Laughs] dealio?

Logan: I've been hanging out with Original Cindy too much.

Max: I bet.

**The End**

**_Author's Notes_**: Yeah, I know I'm forever late. I'm really sorry for that. I hope the ending was decent enough. I don't see Logan and Max as people who just 'get it on' after all the stuff they went through. Eventually, they will, but I ended it on a lighter note. So I'm sorry for those who didn't like it.

After recalling a lot of the _"less aspects"_ of her life, Max got scared and ran off. Away from everyone, especially Logan. But we know Max all too well, and Logan did too, so he headed up to the Space Needle, where he just waited for her, and eventually, the rest of the story speaks for itself.


End file.
